Animus
by Kikyo-chan93
Summary: Two gangs, one town, there can only be one.. NaruHina, SasuSaku, Other Pairings.
1. Daily Life

**New Story! Hope You like it! This story is also one of the reasons "Broken Promise" is taking long to update! But don't worry I'll work hard in both of them! **

**_Warning: This story has Violence, Strong Language and Adult Themes, if not yet appeared they are to come._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

_**Animus.- : **a feeling or display of animosity. **:** an attitude or feeling that motivates somebody's actions._

**Chapter 1:**

Konoha City, depending on your point of view, Konoha, can be a beautiful and pacific city to live in, but it can also be the most violent and bloody place you've ever seen. In Konoha, trafficker gangs were as common as watching Tv in a Saturday morning.

"Damn it Naruto, why the hell didn't you stick to the plan!" A raven-haired cursed while running beside a blonde heading to their black Corvette.

_**Close up. Photo Shot!**__ Name-Uchiha Sasuke; Hair Color-Raven Black; Eye Color; Dark Gray, one tone under black; Age-23; Height-186 cm; Family-Deceased; Member of- Kyuubi; Rank-Leader 2; Alias; Onyx Tail; Sidekick-Uzumaki Naruto._

"He He…I had to use my new Glock for the first time! And what better way than killing an Akatsuki?" the blonde smirked; he opened the Corvette's driver's door and got into the car.

_**Close up. Photo Shot!**__ Name-Uzumaki Naruto; Hair Color- Blond; Eye Color-Blue; Age-23; Height-184 cm; Family-None; Member of-Kyuubi; Rank-Leader 1; Alias-Golden Tail; Sidekick-Uchiha Sasuke._

"The plan was to steal their money and you ended up killing Kakuzu…" Sasuke smirked, "Three dead…seven more to go…"

Bullets began hitting their armored car, "Damn it! Step in that god damned accelerator!" Sasuke yelled opening his window slightly; the raven-haired took his Beretta Px4 from his holster hidden in his jacket, he fired a few shots, making sure he killed some of the guys firing.

"That's what those motherfuckers get for killing Shino, he was just about to make us be ten tails! I'm not done with them yet…" Naruto said narrowing his blue eyes, and making the car accelerate passing over some Akatsuki henchmen blocking the way out.

"Usuratonkachi…I just cleaned the car and now it's full of blood again…" Sasuke flinched looking at the few blood prints in the body of the car.

"If you knew this was going to happen…Why did you cleaned it in the first place…" Naruto gave him a mischievous grin.

"I like to take care of my stuff…" Sasuke replied, some bullets penetrated the thick back window, "Damn you!" Sasuke said firing more shots at the men near the car, "I'll have to buy a new car…"

Naruto grinned, he drove out of the Akatsuki's bar parking, and his cellphone rang, he lifted his hip to get his vibrating phone out of his pocket, _click, _"We're out…" Naruto's voice sounded in the other person's headphones.

"Ok…All is set now…Just check if the others are out too…" A red-headed guy with a microphone near his mouth said while he typed on his computer several commands.

_**Close up. Photo Shot! **__Name-Sabaku Gaara; Hair Color- Rouge/Red; Eye Color-Light Green; Age-23; Height-183 cm; Family-Sister(lost), Parents and Brother (Deceased); Member of-Kyuubi; Rank-Radar and Switch Explosives Operator; Alias- Sand Tail. Sidekick-Shino(Deceased)_

"Right…I'll call back in a sec…" Naruto replied, clicking his phone to hung up, "Sasuke I'll call Neji and Shikamaru, check if they are out of there…You call Kiba and Sai…" Naruto ordered pressing the number buttons in his phone.

The phone rang in a white Jaguar, "Neji here…"

_**Close Up. Photo Shot! **__Name-Hyuuga Neji; Hair Color-Dark Brown; Eye Color-White; Age-24; Height-190 cm; Family-Presumably Deceased; Member of-Kyuubi; Rank-Professional Assassin; Alias-Byakuugan Tai; Sidekick-Rock Lee._

"How are you guys?" Naruto asked, stopping his car in a red traffic light.

"Not good…Lee got hit by a bullet in his right arm…Nothing serious, but he keeps bleeding…" Neji said turning his body slightly from the steering wheel, to look at his wounded comrade.

_**Close Up. Photo Shot! **__Name-Rock Lee; Hair Color-Black; Eye Color-Black; Age-24; Height-189 cm; Family-Unknown; Member of-Kyuubi; Rank-Professional Assassin; Alias-Lotus Tail; Sidekick-Hyuuga Neji._

"Yes, we're out…" Neji talked to Naruto, while Lee griped his arm trying to stop the bleeding.

"Right…See you guys later, head to the HQ…" Naruto ordered, then he clicked the end button in his phone, he pressed again to call Shikamaru's phone.

"Sai…Are you two out?" Sasuke asked with his phone on his ear, he put his gun back into his holster.

"Hai. Kiba-kun and I are okay…" The black-haired guy responded.

_**Close Up. Photo Shot! **__Name-Anbu Sai; Hair Color-Dark enough to be Black; Eye Color- Black; Age-23; Height-185 cm; Family-Disclosed; Member of-Kyuubi; Rank-Spy, Gang Signature Designer, and Professional Assassin; Alias-Ink Tail; Sidekick-Inuzuka Kiba._

"Tell Naruto…To blow up that place already!" A brunette guy driving the car smirked.

_**Close Up. Photo Shot! **__Name-Inuzuka Kiba; Hair Color-Brown; Eye Color-Black; Age-23; Height-186 cm; Family-Lives in other city; Member of-Kyuubi; Rank-Asassin, Tracker; Alias- K-nine Tail; Sidekick-Sai._

"Got it…Head to the HQ…" Sasuke ordered and clicked his phone off.

"SH…Shikamaru doesn't answer his phone…" Naruto grumbled.

"Then call Chouji…" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto nodded, he clicked the buttons on his phone again and put it on his ear, the phone on the other side clicked on, "Chouji…why the hell-"Nice one Uzumaki…" The voice spoke on the phone.

"Pein…" Naruto said venomously, Sasuke shot his eyes open by the name, "What the hell did you did to Shikamaru and Chouji?"

"Wanna know about your friends?" The voice sounded agitated, "I should kill them right now…Just like you did with Kakuzu…"

"Bastard…I swear if you kill them…I'll kill you and use your head as a trophy and your blood as red ink for my publicity…" Naruto menaced.

"Let's make a deal…" Pein said, "I want 2 million in gold…" Pein smirked.

Naruto stood quiet on the other side of the line; he narrowed his blue eyes in the road, "What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Where…" Naruto replied defeated, he didn't want his friends to die because of his mistakes.

"Clever choice…In our most important bar…You should know which one…" Pein smirked.

"Rinnegan…" Naruto voiced, "I'll go tonight…"

"Very well then…" Pein was about to hang.

"You better don't kill them bastard, if you do I'll tear you to pieces myself…" Naruto uttered venomously.

"Don't worry, I won't kill them…But I never said I wouldn't hurt them…" Pein smirked, "I'll ki-"Until tonight Naruto-kun…" Pein interjected, the phone beeped loudly on Naruto's ear.

The blonde clenched the phone, before it vibrated again, signaling a SMS message, "We're out of that place too…" Naruto read the text in his phone's screen.

Naruto's phone rang again, he answered totally annoyed and about to throw his phone out the window, "Blow that place up…Gaara…" he said narrowing his eyes at the side mirror.

A large boom, was heard in the distance, pieces of the building fell into the nearby places, black smoke flew up in the sky, the shadow of the fire contrasting with the setting sun, soon after the boom fire brigade's sirens sounded and resounded in the streets.

Gangs appeared in the news every day, there sure were a lot of them around town, but two of them were the most dangerous and rich, each very bloodthirsty in eliminating the other, those gangs where the Kyuubi and the Akatsuki.

Both gangs win their money and reputation by trafficking drugs and weapons, or by killing anyone who gets in their way. Each gang had their big group of henchmen, very good henchmen.

Cops are smart enough to not interfere with these two gangs, nonetheless there are cops that try to play the hero and are brave enough to try and interfere; all of those end up in a graveyard.

You could say Kyuubis were the 'good' ones; they haven't killed any innocent citizen yet, while killing citizens was Akatsuki's favorite hobby. Once, Kyuubi tried to make a peace agreement with Akatsuki, since there had been too many deaths in both sides, thanks to that agreement Kyuubi controlled the south of Konoha, they had many gun production factories and many bars around the city, and Akatsuki controlled the north of Konoha, controlling the majority of bars and adulterous places also holding their own Ammo and Weapons factories, and even with the 'goods' divided Akatsuki was not satisfied, money can sure do horrible things to people's mind, the lust for money made Akatsuki initiate attacks against Kyuubi, and Kyuubi wasn't going to let Akatsuki took over them, both gangs knew Konoha city was too small for them, and that in some time soon, one of them was going to be eliminated.

Naruto explained the situation they were in to Sasuke, "You'll really do this?" Sasuke asked.

"I won't let those two die…Besides it's not that much money…" Naruto said nonchalantly parking his car beside a beautiful and enormous mansion in a hill, followed by his friend's cars, which were just arriving.

"S-Sakura-chan…I-I don't want to do this…" A pale-eyed girl whispered to her friend, while wiping her tears off.

_**Close Up. Photo Shot! **__Name-Hyuuga Hinata; Hair Color-Indigo with some tints of purple; Eye Color-White with Lavender shades; Age-22; Height-174 cm; Family-Presumably Deceased._

"N-Neither do I Hinata…b-but we don't have any money…T-This is the only way…" A pink-haired girl whispered back while trying to stop her own tears from coming down.

_**Close Up. Photo Shot! **__Name-Haruno Sakura; Hair Color-Pale Pink; Eye Color-Emerald Green; Age-22; Height-176 cm; Family-Deceased._

A blonde guy came out of the door in front of the two girls, "You two can come in now…" the guy said.

Sakura and Hinata stood up silently, Hinata walked nervously through the door frame, the guy eyed Sakura up and down, she shivered by feeling his intense stare, she walked beside him nervously, the guy spanked Sakura and rubbed her butt obnoxiously, Sakura flinched, she was about to slap him, but she remembered why was she there.

"Nice ass…" The blonde said frighteningly, "By the way my name is Deidara…I'll get you later…" he smirked.

Sakura gulped, she entered the dark room and closed the door behind her, Hinata was waiting for her, both looked around the room and saw two bodies tied up on chairs in a far away corner of the room, the bodies looked pretty beaten up, and they seemed unconscious, but they couldn't do anything about it right now, they sat in some chairs in front of a wooden shiny desk; both faced a big, red leather chair's back.

"I've been informed you two girls want to work for us…" A deep masculine voice spoke.

"Hai. We'll do anything sir…We just need the money…please…" Sakura begged, she bit her bottom lip to prevent her tears from falling.

The chair turned around, revealing a pierced, orange-headed man, Hinata shivered by the look on his eyes, "Mm…we do need beautiful women to please all womanizers that come to our bar…" he said eyeing both of them. Both girls gulped nervously.

"You two seem very good for the job…" Pein smirked, "But first let me explain you some things…" he paused, interchanging glances around both girls, "First of all you need to use an appropriate costume…second you MUST do anything the client asks of you…It's up to the client how many cash they give you in your tips…And as for your salary it's 200 in a day…I'll consider an increase when you've done several 'favors' to me…" he smirked looking at Hinata. "You start working today…Get to the dressing rooms so you get to meet your partners…"

"H-Hai! A-Arigato Sir…" Hinata bowed, her bow was just to disguise her crying face.

"My name is Pein…" the rough man said, "By the way…We have special company tonight…So try to look your best…" he smirked in the remembrance of Kyuubi coming to his bar, "Specially you…" he said pointing at Hinata, "You are mine tonight…"

Hinata shivered, "H-Hai."

"W-We're leaving Pein-sama…" Sakura said, taking Hinata's shivering hand to pull her out of the room. They slammed the door closed, thinking their torment was over, Deidara was still waiting outside, he smirked flirtatiously while making an origami bird. "Dressing rooms are at the end of that hallway…" he said nonchalantly pointing at a big yellow lighted hallway.

"Let's go Hinata…" Sakura said pulling her best friend to the hallway, Sakura heard Hinata's sobs, she wanted to cry with her so badly, but decided to be strong for the sake of both of them, "Hina, I-I know this is not something we'll do…B-But if we don't we're gonna die of h-hunger…"Sakura blinked continuously forbidding her tears to fall.

"S-Sakura-chan…I-I don't know if I-I'll be able to take this…" Hinata said softly, "B-But I'll try to…" the indigo-haired said rubbing her red puffy eyes.

Sakura lifted one of her lip corners in a small smile, "I am right beside you…"

Hinata opened the door slowly, both entered the room nervously, the room was full of body revealing costumes, including girls dressed on them.

The women in the room looked a bit older than Sakura and Hinata; everyone was smoking and narrowing their eyes at the two new ones. Both felt like bacteria under a microscope, being examined by everyone else.

"Are you two the new ones?" A brunette girl that was mooring another girl's corset asked.

_**Close Up. Photo Shot! **__Name-TenTen; Hair Color-Brown; Eye Color-Dark Brown; Age-23; Height-180 cm; Family-Disclosed._

"My name is TenTen…nice to meet you…Ignore everyone else's glares…" Tenten smiled politely and motioned them to come near her, the new girls walked to get near the brunette, "They're just jealous…You're the cutest new girls we've ever seen…" she whispered while fighting with the other girl's corset.

"TenTen…you're wrapping it to tight…" The blonde girl breathed.

_**Close Up. Photo Shot! **__Name-Yamanaka Ino; Hair Color-Light Blonde; Eye Color-Light Blue; Age-23; Height-177 cm; Family-Unknown._

"I am Yamanaka Ino…" the girl said in between gasps for air, "Welcome to the club Rinnegan…"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Haruno Sakura, and this is my friend Hyuuga Hinata…" she introduced nervously.

"You two need to calm down…we won't hurt you…" Ino smiled, "The only dangerous people in this place are Akatsukis…" she warned, "You've heard of them right?"

Hinata nodded, "O-One of the most d-dangerous gangs in K-Konoha…" she stammered.

"That's right…Mortal enemies of Kyuubi…" Tenten added, "But that's another theme…You're working for Akatsuki now…"

"You two didn't came here just because you like this job right?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No…We need money…Our families are dead, and we maintained ourselves working in a boutique near our home…But that boutique was destroyed and we lost our jobs…"

"S-So we came here with A-Akatsuki…Th-This is our only chance to c-continue alive…" Hinata said sadly.

"Akatsuki and alive in the same phrase…That's interesting…" Tenten said, she smiled kindly, "Don't worry at all! Ino and I will help you in the basics!"

"You both are beautiful girls so you'll be requested by many clients…" Ino uttered, eyeing Sakura's and Hinata's body, "The only things you need to do are acting like you are interested in the guy…He'll do the rest…" Ino winked.

"Let's get you some clothes…It's almost time to open…" Tenten said while looking for some fitting clothes, "Ino…you find something for Hinata-chan…I'll find something for Sakura-chan…"

"Hn!" Ino nodded, "Let's see Hinata…you have a beautiful petite body so anything will fit you!"

"I-Ino-chan…can you please…give me something…that's not…too revealing?" Hinata stammered.

Ino's blue eyes glimmered, "I know the perfect suit!"

"T-TenTen-chan are you sure that's ok?" Sakura spoke nervously, _'It's too short and…low necked…'_

Both girls grabbed their given costumes and began changing, they were obviously still shivering and nervousness, but with their experienced new friends both were sure they would not have to stay long in that place, hopefully.

Hinata was changing into her costume, Ino was watching her, she glimpsed at the white-eyed's neck to see a beautiful silver chain with a star hanging from it.

"That's a beautiful collar…" Ino smiled, "Where did you get it?"

Hinata gripped the star in front of her chest, "M-My mother gave it to me…it's the only thing I have that reminds me of her…" she smiled softly.

"Your mom must been a beautiful woman…Just like the star right?" Ino smiled.

"S-She sure was…" Hinata replied and continued changing into her costume.

"Then Sasuke and you are going into the bar…We stay outside in case of any ambush…" Kiba spoke. The nine Kyuubis were sitting in a rectangular table, Naruto and Sasuke obviously sitting in the head chairs.

"That's right…And remember…" Naruto said seriously, "This is only a retrieval mission…We will take guns and ammo, but we need to try and not use any…"

"Gaara, have you checked for any explosives or traps in Rinnegan?" Naruto asked turning to the red-head.

"Hai. Up until now, there's no trap, but be sure to take the ear microphone, if something comes up, I'll warn you…" Gaara answered.

Naruto nodded, "What about the gold they asked for…" Sasuke spoke with his hands entwined in front of him, blocking the view of his lips.

"That's nothing to worry about, I have it all ready…" Naruto grinned, he stood up from his chair, "Now…It's time to go…"

* * *

**Review your Opinion please! Any ideas are accepted too! :D**

**Chapter 2... to come soon!**


	2. Meetings

**Chapter 2:**

Hinata finished changing into her given dress, it was a very short strapless white dress, the shortness of the dress made her well-toned legs shine under the light, to decorate her petite waist a purple ribbon was tied up around her, her hair was kept down and ran down to her waist, Ino marked Hinata's long eyelashes with a little mascara and assured Hinata's face only needed some lip gloss. Hinata thought the dress would make her pretty, if only she weren't going to work as a servant.

Sakura's dress was a tutu and low-necked style, the dress was mainly a rouge tone, and the bottom of the tutu was a pink tone, thanks to Tenten's super fast stitching, the dress was as long as Hinata's dress, which is not even long. Sakura's hair was shoulder length and was left free, Tenten marked Sakura's eyelashes and put on the pink-haired, a light red blush, and for the lips a peachy lip gloss.

"Both of you look super cute!" Ino shrieked, Ino was wearing a blue corset and a white puffy skirt.

"…Tenten-chan…" Sakura began, "This place… is for-"Horrible men…yes…" The brunette nodded.

"T-Then…we'll g-get paid for having…s-sex…with them?" The pink-haired woman stammered. Tenten nodded sadly. Tenten was wearing a short yet cute pink dress, her hair was up in a high ponytail, with two bangs outlining her face.

"Sakura, Hina-chan, are you two still virgins?" Ino asked concernedly. Both said girls nodded.

"Oh. I'm sorry…you will lose your most precious thing with someone you don't even know…" Tenten spoke sadly. Ino hung her head in agreement.

"I-It's our only way to survive…" Sakura said in a crooked voice, "I-I will admit it…I'm scared…that man…Deidara…he's so disgusting..."

TenTen nodded in agreement, "Everyone in this place is…That's why you have to be careful…" she said softly, "Even though you work for Akatsuki…they won't treat you well…"

"TenTen-chan, you don't like it here right?" Sakura said putting her hand in Tenten's shoulder.

"What kind of girl, would like to be in a place like this?!" Tenten replied, "I'll tell you my story…I just ran away from my parent's house, I couldn't take it there anymore…Everyday, my Father arrived drunk to our house and obviously discharged all his problems on my mom and when he finished with my mom, it was me who came into the frame…Screams of pain were things of everyday…Eventually my Father killed my Mom…I was able to ran away from my dad and ended up in this city…I realized I wouldn't survive without money…I just needed work…And this is the only job I managed to get…"

"S-So sorry…Tenten-chan…" Sakura said hugging the brunette.

"W-What about you I-Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I need the money too…" Ino answered, her head hung low, "I've lived alone my entire life, my parents left me in an orphanage…And when I turned 15 that horrible place was destroyed…I guess this was my only choice if I wanted to keep living…" the blonde said sadly.

Hinata's pale-eyes softened, "S-Sakura-chan knows this I repeat it to her everyday, but n-now I want to say it t-to you girls too…Y-You are not alone a-anymore…" Hinata smiled, "W-We are friends from now on…S-So when you are sad I-I will be b-beside you…S-So please b-be beside when I need you too..." she smiled softly looking at the three in front of her.

Sakura, TenTen and Ino smiled in gratefulness, "Hai. Hina-chan…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Gaara…we're driving out the HQ…Is there anything out of place?" Naruto asked by his hidden microphone and earphone.

"Everything is safe…" Gaara replied, "I'll warn you if something comes up…"

"Yeah…we know…" Sasuke said, by his own micro and earphone.

The Silver Avenger, with covering-all-inside-sight-windows, Naruto and Sasuke were in, stopped in the red glow of the traffic light, "How are we going to take Shikamaru and Chouji out of that place?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll make Akatsuki free them first, and then we'll give them the gold…" Naruto answered.

"If Itachi is there…I'll kill him after you guys leave…" Sasuke said, his onyx eyes suddenly changing to a hateful gaze.

"I don't think he will be in Rinnegan...I was informed that he was in a secret job from Akatsuki…" Naruto replied, "Don't worry, you'll have your chance…sooner or later…"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "How much time to arrive?"

"Half an hour…" Naruto responded, while the red glow in the traffic light turned into the green one.

"Rinnegan…That's a womanizers place right?" Sasuke asked, while he was leaning his seat, so he could rest on his back.

"Mh. I guess…Maybe we'll have fun…" Naruto grinned, "You may be even able to fuck one of Akatsuki's gals…"

"Tsh. Who would want to fuck a slut who may have been touched by my brother…" Sasuke flinched.

"Good Point…" Naruto agreed, "But I don't think all the girls working in there are sluts…"

"Why else would they be working in that kind of place?" Sasuke said nonchalantly, "Even in our clubs…all of them are sluts…"

"Who knows…Maybe some of are there against their wills…" Naruto said.

"You sure know how to bore people…" Sasuke said, "Like anyone cared about those kind of girls…"

Naruto chuckled, "You never know…Nevertheless, you want to revive your clan don't you? Maybe you'll find the love of your life in there…"

"Tsh. Yeah right…" Sasuke smirked, "Love…I've never felt that, not even once…It's always the same thing, a girl comes near, we just get away, fuck for some time, and that's all, I don't even ask their names…" he paused, "But…now that you mention it, I think I need to fall in…love…to revive my clan…" The raven-haired said it in a way that sounded more like a question than a statement, "How can I…fall in love…when I don't know anything about that…" he used a goofy voice to remark the 'fall in love' part.

"…I don't know anything about love either…" Naruto replied, "But I do know a lot about making love…" the blonde smirked.

"Dobe…I was talking seriously…" Sasuke sighed, turning his back on Naruto, and trying to get some sleep, "Wake me up when we arrive…"

"Sure, but I warn you…This is my car, I don't want you to use it as your porn setting… " Naruto said, eyeing his sidekick, also best friend.

"Damn it…" Sasuke muttered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"T-TenTen-chan…" Hinata spoke softly, Tenten looked at Hinata waiting for her to continue, "W-When Sakura-chan and I arrived to Rinnegan, and entered Pein-san's office…we saw two guys, tied up…d-do you know anything about them?" Hinata asked.

"I did hear some girls gossiping about that…" Ino replied, "They say the guys are from Kyuubi…" the blonde whispered.

"Kyuubi?!" Tenten shrieked, "Shh…Tenten…lower your voice…" Ino smacked her soflty, "…Someone could hear us!"

Tenten rubbed the place Ino hit her, "Ok sorry…But, why would Pein have Kyuubi members in here?"

"A-Ano…when Sakura-chan and I arrived here…h-he said he was expecting tonight 'special company'…" Hinata said in a barely audible voice.

"Can it be? Kyuubi is coming to Rinnegan?" Ino spoke in disbelief.

"Then maybe those guys are hostages…" Sakura replied, "We should help them…"

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Ino ranted, "They could kill us!"

"Besides, didn't you say Kyuubi members destroyed your former work?" Tenten asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"W-Well…yeah…but even so, they looked pretty beaten up…" Sakura responded, "We need to help them!"

"I-I agree…" Hinata said quietly.

Ino sighed, "We'll be so dead…"

"I don't think so…maybe if we help them…they'll protect us…after all they belong to Kyuubi, one of the two wealthiest gangs on Konoha…" Tenten spoke confidently.

"And just what are you talking about?" A feminine voice sounded behind the four women.

"A-A…K-Konan-sama…We were just in some crazy g-girl talk…" Ino grinned falsely.

A blue-haired woman, dressed in a similar coat as Pein and Deidara, stood behind the four girls, "I don't really care…" Konan spoke coldly, she looked at Hinata and Sakura with a hostile gaze, "You must be the new ones…" she said coldly.

"H-Hai K-Konan-sama…" Hinata nodded nervously and bowed, Sakura followed.

"Tell me your names…" Konan ordered.

"Haruno Sakura…" the pink-haired spoke confidently.

"Hyuuga H-Hinata…" the pale-eyed girl said nervously.

"Hyuuga, you better stop that stuttering…If you don't, that'll annoy every client…" Konan said with her emotionless voice.

"H-Hai! I will!" Hinata responded.

"I take it Pein already explained to you the rules…" Konan said.

"Hai! He already did…" Sakura replied, Hinata gulped at the remembrance of Pein's words.

"Very well…" Konan turned around to face all the girls in the room, "Listen all of you…Tonight, Kyuubi members are coming, they should be arriving soon, if any of you girls are requested, you shall obey without complaints or else you'll be killed…You should know how to make a clever choice…" The girls in the room nodded.

"Come down to the club in 10 minutes…We're about to open…" Konan finished and got out of the enormous room.

"Then it's true! Those two guys you say must be hostages! There can't be any other reason for Kyuubi coming to meet Akatsuki!" Ino exclaimed.

"M-Maybe both g-gangs are trying t-to establish peace…" Hinata uttered.

"I don't think so, the only way for Akatsuki to establish peace with Kyuubi, is getting everyone in that organization killed…" Tenten replied.

"Yeah…we'll help them if we have the chance…but first let me tell you something…" Ino began, "The woman that just left, Konan…"

"Yeah, what about her…" Sakura spoke to let her continue.

"I think she is Pein's lover or something…" Ino whispered, "So you better be careful if Pein picks one of you…which I'm sure he will…"

"Okay enough girls, it's time to leave…Remember Hinata-chan, Sakura, be confident!" Tenten spoke, "And be careful…"

Hinata and Sakura took a deep breath before standing up, "Let's…go…" Sakura spoke. Ino and Tenten left the room first, following them were Sakura and Hinata, the first two guided the others to the stairs that lead to the club, the four went down the spiral stair and entered an enormous place with a big dance floor, lights, and luxurious tables to sit down located around the dance floor. The place was still empty; the bartenders were cleaning the small glass cups and preparing the alcoholic beverages, which were certainly going to be used up.

Hinata looked around the big room, trying to memorize where the bathrooms and the exit doors were. The indigo-haired had the feeling someone was behind her, and her feeling was confirmed when she felt outsider arms around her waist, her body tensed up instantly, she even jumped slightly because of the feeling of a gun hidden inside the man's jacket, Hinata felt the man placing his chin on her shoulder.

"You look good…" A manly voice whispered in her ear, she recognized that penetrating voice instantly, "A-Arigato…Pein-sama…" she replied.

Pein inhaled her lavender scent, an innocent aroma went into his lungs, one smell he'd never nosed before, and which from now on, he lusted, "As I said before…you'll be my company tonight…" he said in an intimadating tone.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly in fright, "H-Hai…" _'Stop stuttering…' _

"That stuttering of yours only makes my desire for you grew more…How you would moan I wonder…" Pein smirked.

'_Now that's a better reason to stop stuttering…'_ Hinata thought while biting her lower lip, a childish habit she was never able to get rid of. "When Kyuubi arrives, I want you to come and sit next to me…I need to presume you..." Pein's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I have to go…" he said as he released her petite body from his strong arms. Hinata turned to face him, he smirked at her before he walked the opposite direction. Hinata released the breath she didn't know was holding.

"Hinata are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned for her best friend.

"H-Hai Sakura-chan…He just c-caught me by surprise…" Hinata lied, she still trembled in nervousness.

"Hinata…" Sakura spoke before she felt a hand trailing down her back, she turned her body slowly and nervously, "D-Deidara-san…"

Deidara smirked, "I can't wait…" he spoke, he leaned closer to Sakura, her eyes shot open, he was about to steal a kiss, but in the last moment he turned his head and placed it next to her ear, "You look absolutely stunning…"

Sakura gulped and wore a false smile, "A-Arigato…"

"See you later…" he said with his smirk still on, Sakura flashed a fake smile and nodded, Deidara walked away, heading to the same direction Pein walked before.

"He scares me so bad…" Sakura whispered nervously to Hinata, the pale-eyed hugged Sakura in a protective way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sasuke…" Naruto voiced trying to wake up the raven-haired beside him, "Sasuke wake the hell up!" Naruto yelled in his sidekick's ear.

Sasuke sighed and stood up from his laid down seat, he arched his back to stretch, "Here we are…" he spoke.

Naruto nodded, "Gaara…we're outside Rinnegan…anything?"

"All seems fine…" Gaara replied looking at the monitor in front of him, which showed a kind of three-dimensional image of the inside of the club Rinnegan, Lee was sitting beside Gaara watching silently, his wound was now bandaged, "Where is everyone else?" The black-haired guy asked.

"They are just arriving…" Sasuke responded eyeing the cars of Kiba and Neji, Naruto trusted a silver key into his pocket.

"Well, well…Look who we have here…" A voice sounded from behind Naruto and Sasuke. Both Kyuubi's took their guns out of their holsters and received the same movement from Deidara and Pein. Sasuke was pointing with his gun at Deidara, Deidara was pointing at Naruto, who was pointing at Pein, who in turn was pointing at Sasuke.

"Isn't this a nice welcome?" The four smirked, "We didn't come here to kill you……yet…" Naruto spoke, "We should get our guns down and enter the place…"

The four men lowered their guns at the same time, and hid them back in their respective holsters, Pein turned around to walk, "Follow me…"

Naruto nodded and glanced at Sasuke, Sasuke nodded understanding Naruto's gaze message, the onyx-eyed guy turned nonchalantly pretending to lit a cigar, making a signal that Neji and Kiba recognized. 'We're going in…Gaara will inform you if something's out…' Kyuubi sure had everything planned out.

"This place is nice…" Naruto said looking at the flirtatious women around the place, "If we weren't in these terms, we could make some great negotiations…"

"I'll make you one deal right now…" Pein spoke taking his place on a big rounded red couch with a rectangular glass table in the middle, Deidara followed, "I won't fire any weapons to try and kill you tonight…"

"And…that is because?" Naruto inquired sitting in the other side of the couch, Sasuke sat next to him.

"If I wanted, I could order all my henchmen in Rinnegan to fire at you guys right now…And we won't forget your friends outside…" Pein said nonchalantly looking around the place, searching for someone.

Naruto smirked, "So you knew…" he paused, "Ok…We won't fire our arms either…" Sasuke said, he crossed his legs by placing his right ankle above his left knee.

"Then deal is set…Would you two tails, like something to drink?" Deidara asked mischievously, "Or any pleasant company?"

"We just want you to free Shikamaru and Chouji…" Naruto replied, "Where are they…"

"They are alive that's what you need to know…But, I won't free them until I know where the gold I asked for…is" Pein said smiling devilishly.

Naruto lifted his hip a bit and took the silver key out of his pocket; he threw it to the glass table making a slight ting sound, "That's the key to the storage where the gold is…It's the storage near the shore…" the blonde spoke.

"Very well…" Pein said taking the key in his fingers and placing the key into his shirt's pouch.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled looking for her best friend, that was lost in the arriving crowd of men, "S-Sakura-chan, I'm over here!" she heard Hinata's voice replying. Both girls were finally able to reunite.

"Hinata! The Kyuubi guys are already here!" Sakura spoke in Hinata's ear, but the high-volume music made it impossible to hear.

"S-Sakura-chan, I can't hear you!" Hinata yelled, but Sakura only watched Hinata's lips move.

Tenten pulled Sakura and Hinata away from the loud music, the brunette had a worried look on her face, "H-Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, you were requested…"

Both new girls gulped, "B-B-By w-who?" Sakura stammered.

Tenten turned her head, "By that table…" she said pointing at the table were Pein, Deidara, and two unknown faces were sitting. Hinata bit her bottom lip and gripped her hanging collar in front of her chest. Sakura took a deep breath, "H-Hinata…we'll be fine…Remember we need to act as if we're i-interested okay?" Sakura tried to look confident, but her voice betrayed her. Hinata nodded nervously.

"Good luck girls…" Tenten voiced and hugged both of them, _'Kami…please don't let them get hurt…' _the brunette thought.

Hinata and Sakura walked together nervously heading to their living nightmare, _'be confident…Be strong…Try to be confident…' _Hinata recited in her head. Sakura tried to walk without trembling, by already feeling Deidara's gaze on her.

"Finally…" Deidara interjected the conversation, Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads to look at the two girls, Sakura gulped nervously, while Hinata flushed madly and twiddled her fingers, Naruto tilted his head looking at Hinata, looking her up and down.

"Come here now…" Deidara spoke staring at Sakura, who just smiled her fake grin and nodded, she had to pass through Sasuke and Naruto to sit next Deidara, the pink-haired walked in front of the Kyuubis, Sasuke stared at her, _'Wow…I have to get her…'_, Sakura noticed his stare and eyed him from the corner of her eye, emerald eyes pierced the onyx, _'H-He's cute…'_ Sakura broke the eye contact by lowering her gaze at the ground in sadness, _'As if someone of his status would…'_

"What are you waiting for?!"Deidara's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hai!" she replied nervously and sat down in the middle of the two blondes, Naruto and Deidara, she tensed up when she felt Deidara's arm around her shoulder. Sasuke still looked at her, with an unreadable expression on his face. Sakura's eyes wandered around and eventually caught Sasuke's gaze again, he instantly switched his gaze to a glass in front of him, _'Did I just…avoided…her eyes?' _The raven-haired thought confusedly, _'I don't know how…But, I can tell by looking at her, that she is not like every other girl here…' _he furrowed his brows, noticing his own weird behavior.

Hinata still stood next to the table, twiddling her fingers in front of her that is, until Pein pulled one of her wrists violently, forcing her to sit down next to him, she flinched by the pain in her wrist, Naruto opened his mouth as if trying to say something but he chose to remain quiet, Pein slid his arm across her waist, making Hinata tense up, she bit her bottom lip and sat in a totally straight posture, her hands were laying in her lap, trying to cover her bare legs. Konan watched from a table in the other side of the room.

"She sure is a cute one, isn't she?" Pein spoke referring to Hinata, she lowered her head hiding her cheeks that were tinted by a pink shade, "Yeah, she is…" Naruto replied, _'She's actually smoking hot…'_ "What's your name?" he asked the pale-eyed girl, Hinata shot her head up and opened her mouth to answer but her nervousness made it impossible for her to speak, Hinata's eyes turned to Sakura, who twitched her head at Naruto, gesturing her friend to answer, Hinata understood the gesture and turned to Naruto, "Hyuuga H-Hinata…" she replied softly.

Naruto and Sasuke furrowed their brows, _'Hyuuga?' _

Naruto brushed his thoughts away and turned to the girl beside him, "And what's your name?" he smiled; Sasuke's eyes looked at her, waiting for the answer.

"Haruno Sakura…" The pink-haired girl smiled back at Naruto's refreshing expression.

"You better don't think about having anything to do with her Uzumaki…she's mine…" Deidara glared at the blonde, while pulling Sakura closer to him. Sakura furrowed her brow and bit her bottom lip, she lowered her head trying to stop herself from punching Deidara.

Sasuke noticed her expression and smirked, "I don't think she wants anything to do with you…" he said. Sakura shot her eyes and head up, Deidara glared at the raven-haired guy, he took out his gun out of its holster and pointed it at Sasuke, Sakura gasped in fear, and Hinata placed her fingers in front of her mouth, "I dare you to repeat that again bastard…" Deidara spoke menacing to pull the trigger.

"I thought we had an agreement Pein…" Naruto said nonchalantly, "You better calm your friend down, that is if you don't want me to order everyone inside this place killed…"

Pein smirked, "The agreement it's still on…" he said, "Deidara, put down your gun and get away from my sight…"

"But Pein-sa-"I will kill you myself if you don't leave now…" Pein menaced. Hinata trembled in fear, while Sakura was hoping Deidara didn't take her away with him.

"Hai. Pein-sama…Let's go…" Deidara said pulling Sakura's arm, she tried to resist but all was in vain, she was forced to stand up.

'_S-Sakura-chan…I-I need to do something…B-But what? W-What can I do?!' _Hinata thought desperately, she looked around her to see if any ideas passed by her. It was too late though, Sakura was walking away from the table with Deidara almost pushing her. _'I-I am sorry Sakura-chan…I've always wanted to protect you, like you have done all this years…B-But I just can't find a way…' _Hinata's eyes saddened.

"Well gentlemen…I invite you two to stay here as normal clients…As I said before I won't activate any weapons…Hyuuga and me are taking our leave…" Pein smirked, Hinata looked at Naruto, trying to yell help at him, but she turned her gaze to the ground in disappointment.

"I'm going to the bathroom Naruto…Wait here…And don't do anything stupid…" Sasuke lied, he wasn't planning on going to the bathroom, he was interested in finding a certain pair.

"Before you go and fuck her Pein, I need to speak with her…" A female voice appeared in front of the table, "In private…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he didn't liked this situation, even if he didn't knew the Hinata girl, by his point of view, she seemed frightened and stressed by just being next to those people.

"What are you up to…Konan…" Pein replied, he walked closer to the woman, "Jealous?" he whispered, with a smirk on his face.

"Say what you want bastard…" Konan spatted, "She's an employee, and she is under my care, I need to give her some advices and warnings…" she said in a malicious voice.

"Do what you want…Just take her to my office when you finish…" Pein said, he turned back to Naruto, "We'll try to kill each other some other time…For now, enjoy your stay…" _'While it lasts…'_

Naruto nodded, he watched Hinata sighing in relief, "K-Konan-sama…what d-do you want to tell m-me?" she asked confusedly.

"Shut it whore..." Konan replied, "Follow me…" she said while walking heading to a corridor that was full of doors.

Hinata looked down, she felt a gaze on her, the pale-eyed girl turned her head to catch Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, she blushed, Naruto smiled sympathetically, Hinata felt some kind of relief feeling, she softened her eyes and tried hard to smile back at the blonde, Konan interrupted them by pushing Hinata making her trip on her high heels, the indigo-haired gal fell to her side, the glass table's corner slashed Hinata's shoulder making her bleed slightly, she flinched by the pain.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto exclaimed glaring at Konan, he kneeled next to Hinata, "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Hinata's eyes looked into his blue ones, something inside her lighted up. Her eyes glimmering under the lights, and her mouth slightly opened made her look so innocent and weak, _'She definitely does not belong to this kind place…'_ Naruto thought.

"H-Hai…A-Arigato…um…" Hinata paused, she didn't know the guy's name, "Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto…" the blonde completed.

"A-Arigato Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled, and looked into his eyes once more, trying to escape into the blue lagoons that his face possessed, Hinata snapped back to reality, she blushed noticing she was still staring at him, "I-I am sorry, Konan-sama…I-I think I can't walk o-on t-this shoes…" Hinata stood up from the floor and bowed to Konan.

"What are you saying? This woman just pushed you to the ground…And you're apologizing?!" Naruto yelled, pulling Hinata's arm gently to make her stand up straight.

"Mind your own business Kyuubi…" Konan spoke, "We're leaving, I will make sure you die a miserable dead, once you're out of this place…" the blue-haired woman glared, pulling Hinata away with her, "You die today Hyuuga…" Konan whispered for only Hinata to hear, her white eyes shot open in shock, she turned her head once more to Naruto, who was still looking at her, he watched how she walked away, and watched how her lips moved, but he could not hear her voice, he still understood her lip's movements, "Help me please she said…" Naruto said to himself, he clenched his fists, _'I can't leave a damsel in distress…' _he thought.

Sakura was leaning on a wall, waiting outside a room where Deidara and Pein along with some other Akatsuki members entered a while ago, "So…we're killing Uzumaki and the Uchiha tonight right?" she could her Deidara's voice.

'_K-Kill them?! B-But they just…What am I? Stupid?! They are gangs…Of course they can't keep a deal with their enemies…' _Sakura thought, '_B-But that's not fair…I need to tell those two!' _she gulped.

"What about the others…" Another voice spoke, "The two hostages and the ones outside…"

Sakura brought her ear near the door, "Obviously we'll kill them too…" Pein replied, "I'll leave that to you Sasori…"

'_Ok…I need to warn those Kyuubis now…'_ Sakura heard some footsteps coming her way, _'Crap…An Akatsuki…' _she hid inside a small empty gap between the wall, she peeked her head to see who it was.

'_I think I lost them…'_ Sasuke thought looking around the corridor, he kept walking until he felt a small hand covering his lips and pulling him to a shadow, _'He's smaller and weaker than me I can tell…' _Sasuke thought, he moved his head to the side, and saw the pink-haired girl he was looking for, "Shhh…You need to be quiet…" Sakura whispered removing her hand from Sasuke's mouth, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a quiet yet strong voice, he turned his body to face her, the small cache shadowing them was a small place, and so they were literally stroking each other unintentionally. _'Now this is gonna be fun…' _Sasuke smirked.

"Listen…you need to get out of this place now! I just heard Akatsuki will try to kill you and your friend tonight!" she spoke softly, "Get out of here while you still can!"

"You work for Akatsuki…why should I believe you?" Sasuke replied, he moved his body closer to Sakura, he felt her breasts in his chest.

Sakura gulped, Sasuke was too close, and not only that but also his left leg was between her legs, "W-Why would I lie to you about something like that!"

"OK…in the case I do believe you, why are you helping us?" he asked, lowering his head to look her straight in the eye.

"I just don't think it's fair for them to kill you without your knowing…" Sakura answered, she lifted her hands up to his chest and pushed him gently, "Now go warn your friend and get out!"

"You're not ev-"Then I'm leaving Pein-sama…I have someone waiting for me…" Deidara's voice was heard.

"Shit…Stay here!" Sakura shrieked, she moved to the front to get out of the small place, but that movement made her body press inside Sasuke's, making him feel obligated to tear her dress out, but he was too late Sakura got out of the cache place. _'I will get her later…Not to worry about that…'_

Sakura walked to the place she was standing before, she fixed her dress while watching the Akatsuki members leave the room they were inside, Deidara was the last one, he closed the door behind him, and turned his head to Sakura, he smirked the most frightening smirk Sakura had seen before, "At last…" he spoke, he walked in front of Sakura, he took Sakura's wrists with his left hand and pinned her on the wall. Sasuke watched, _'Sakura…kick him away…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hinata's head turned violently to her side, her cheek was red, she lifted her small hand and placed it in her warm harmed cheek, "W-Why Konan-san?" she asked. It had been a while since Konan took Hinata inside her office, Konan's jealousy rage made her forget to close the door of the room, "W-Why did you h-hit me?" Hinata stammered.

"Quit your innocent act, you slut…" Konan spoke, "Pein is my property…You won't get him…I'd rather kill you than live knowing he fucked you!"

Hinata flinched, she clenched her jaw in fear, "I-I don't know…what you a-are talking about…" Hinata said biting her lower lip and stroking her red cheek.

Konan punched Hinata's face, making her lower lip bleed, "I hate whores like you…"

The blue-haired woman snatched Hinata's silver chain off her neck, the beautiful star that was held by the chain fell to the ground, the once beautiful 5-pointed star, broke into a 3-point deformed one, "No! My necklace!" Hinata exclaimed, tears started to form in her eyes, _'Th-That was the only thing that I have left of my f-family…'_ The pale-eyed girl kneeled and grabbed the broken star tight in her hands, a tear hit the small diamond decorating one of the star's points.

"I'll teach you how society treats the likes of you…" Konan voiced while narrowing her eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deidara kissed Sakura's neck wildly, "S-Stop…" Sakura spoke, "P-Please stop…" she tried to move but it was impossible for her to fight a man's strength. Deidara's free hand trailed down her back, he scratched Sakura's back, making her arch in pain, her breasts were moving up in down due to her fast breathing, Deidara's hand kept traveling down her back, until it reached the dress' zipper, he kept kissing down Sakura's neck and licked her neckline, Sakura was grossed out, then he started to unzip her back, "N-No! Get away…" Sakura kneed him in his gut, Deidara took some steps back holding his stomach, "D-Don't you dare touch me!" she yelled.

"You bitch…" Deidara stood straight again and hit Sakura's cheek, with the back of his hand, making her face turn around, "How dare you reject a man…"

'_That's it!'_ Sasuke fumed, he instantly appeared next to Sakura and punched Deidara straight in his nose, then he grabbed the collar of the blonde's shirt and pulled so that Deidara's face met his knee. Deidara fell to the ground with a bleeding broken nose.

"You call yourself a man?! After hitting a woman?!" Sasuke fumed, he stood in position waiting for Deidara to stand up again, "If you feel so powerful why don't you try and hit me…"

Sakura rubbed her cheek, _'He saved me…' _she wanted to say thanks but she was still too paralyzed in fear to say a word.

Deidara cracked his nose into its place, and wiped the blood on his mouth away, "Son of a bitch…I'll kill you right now!"

Deidara ran to Sasuke, and lifted his fist to try and punch the raven-haired's face, Sasuke grabbed Deidara's fist easily and used it to hit him in the face. Then Sasuke used his knee to hit Deidara's stomach strongly, you could hear some cracks inside Deidara, which forced the blonde to bend his body to grasp his harmed torso, Sasuke elbowed Deidara's back neck, making him spit blood. Deidara fell to the ground again, but in a swift movement he took out his gun, and pointed it at Sasuke's head, "Any lasts words?" Deidara smirked, with some blood still trailing down his mouth.

Sasuke stood as if nothing was happening, "Yeah…Maybe you'll need this…" Sasuke said as he showed Deidara the ammo cartridges of his gun.

"W-When did you-"When I was kicking your ass, I had enough time to take them off…" Sasuke interjected taking his favorite gun out, Smith&Wesson 629, he pulled the hammer, "I have to be rough…after all I'm one of Kyuubi's leaders…" he finished, "Any last words?" Sasuke asked, copying Deidara's words.

"Bastard…You'll die soon, I assure it. We'll meet again in hell…" Deidara spoke.

Sasuke pulled the gun's trigger, three bangs were heard across the empty corridor, and blood streamed and created a puddle of blood around Deidara's unmoving body, "Fair enough…" Sasuke spoke nonchalantly, he turned to Sakura, who was looking at him trembling in fear, Sasuke sighed, "I'm sorry you had see that…" he said, he walked away, but a soft grip on his shirt stopped his steps, he turned to look at the young woman by the corner of his eye, "P-Please…don't leave me h-here…" she begged softly, before some tears glided down her face.

"I'm not your hero…" Sasuke said coldly, while turned his head back to the front and continued walking, Sakura remained standing where she was, disappointed, _'What was I expecting…'_

"But if you tell me where Chouji and Shikamaru, the hostages Akatsuki has, I'll help you out of this place…" Sasuke's voice echoed in the corridor, Sakura blinked a few times in disbelief, "Hai!" she smiled and ran to catch up with the raven-haired guy.

"I-I think I saw your friends in Pein's office…" Sakura panted, "It's this way!" she ran in front of Sasuke.

The pair stopped running in the corner near Pein's office door, "Y-You wait here…" _'I just remembered I don't know his name…', _

"What will you do…" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"I-I'll get him out of his office…Then we can take your friends, find Naruto and get out of here…" she paused, "And I want to find my friend too…"

Sasuke nodded, "Then hurry up…"

Sakura gulped and took some steps to be in front of Pein's door, she lifted her hand and knocked the door with her knuckles, "P-Pein-sama…"

"Come in…" The man replied from inside the door, Sakura opened the door slowly, Pein looked up from some papers he was holding, "Hmm…I thought you were the Hyuuga…"

"A-Anou…About Hinata…she went…to the bathroom…A-And she will apologize, when she comes here…S-She said it was urgent…" Sakura grinned nervously, "O-Oh and…" _'Think of a name that's not Deidara…Think of a name that's not Deidara…' _"Sasori-san…is looking for you Pein-sama…he asked if you could meet him i-in the sake storage room…" she lied.

"Sasori?" Pein inquired, "Thank you Haruno-san…but weren't you supossed to be with Deidara?" the orange-haired raised an eyebrow.

Sakura trembled, she remembered Deidara's body on the floor with a pool of his own blood underneath, "H-He is with Sasori-san too…" she smiled, "He t-told me to come and call y-you…"

"I see…" Pein said standing up from his desk, "Ok…then you do me a favor…Bring your friend to my office, and tell her I'll come back soon…"

Sakura nodded continuously, "Hai…"

Pein walked out of the room quietly, Sakura sighed in relief, she looked around and saw the bodies of two guys still tied up in a corner, this time they were conscious, she stepped out of the room and nodded smiling to Sasuke, "Clear…" she said.

Sasuke smirked, _'She's good…'_ he walked into the room, Sakura was trying to untie Shikamaru's feet but the rope was too tight, "I can't untie them!" she cried. Sasuke walked to the back of the chair and took out a jackknife out of his pocket, he cut the ropes holding both guy's hands, "You two can do the rest alone…" Sasuke spoke to the guys that were twisting their wrists to recover from the lack of movement, "About time…" Chouji said untying the rope holding his feet. "What a drag…" Shikamaru grunted while untying his feet, "Are you guys ok?" Sakura asked.

"Do we look okay?" Shikamaru replied pointing at his face, his left eyelid was purple and his lip had a scar, signifying it had been open.

Chouji had his cheeks swelled, much more than normally, and both of his eyes were surrounded by purple bruises.

"Let's just get out of here…" Sasuke said nonchalantly while attempting to walk out of the room, he stopped, "You guys can walk right?"

"I think so…" Chouji responded.

"Then let's go find Naruto and get out of here…We may be in trouble if we don't…" Sasuke spoke while turning to Sakura, the raven-haired twitched his head signaling her to get out of the room, Sakura nodded in understanding.

Sasuje got out of the room after her, Chouji and Shikamaru looked at each other in confusion, then ran to catch up with the pair, the four ran in the corridors looking for Naruto.

"Sasuke…who is this gal?" Shikamaru panted while catching up with his onyx-eyed leader.

'_So his name is Sasuke…' _Sakura thought looking back from the corner of her eye at Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura…she helped me find you two…" Sasuke replied.

"I can tell that…" Chouji said he ran to be next the pink-haired young woman, "You are very cute you know that?" he smiled at Sakura, she blushed slightly, "A-Arigato…um…"

"Akimichi Chouji…" he spoke, "And the lazy dude over there is Nara Shikamaru…"

"I heard that Chouji…Tsh. How troublesome…" Shikamaru pouted.

Sakura giggled. The four arrived to the table wer previously they were sitting on, "We're do you think they are?" Sakura panted.

"Pein said something about a girl named Hinata…leaving with Konan, on of the Akatsuki…" Shikamaru informed.

Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke, _'Please…let's find Hinata too…', _Sasuke understood what her eyes were yelling at him.

"Do you know where that woman can be?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired.

Sakura nodded, "Yes…follow me, quickly!" she ran again, with the three Kyuubis running after her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hinata hit the ground for the fifth time; her whole body was covered in bruises, she was too weakened to try and run away, she began coughing blood, and her bottom lip was still oozing some blood, her right eye was half closed thanks to a swollen eyelid, her white dress had some blood stains, and her hair was all messed up, and even with all her wounds, she didn't stop holding her star in her hand.

Naruto was looking for the blue-haired woman's office, but there were too many doors, he kept opening them until he heard a ruckus in the last door of the corridor, he ran as fast as he could and stopped next to the door frame, he peeked inside and saw an almost-unconscious Hinata being kicked by Konan, the blue-haired kicked her two times and turned to her desk, she grabbed her gun, "This is it…" she spoke pointing it at Hinata, who was grasping her stomach in pain.

"Don't you dare bitch…" Naruto spoke aiming his own MAC-10 at the woman, "I'll kill you…" he glared.

Hinata heard Naruto's voice inside the room, "U-Uzu…maki-k-kun…" she managed to speak in a barely audible voice.

"Don't move Hinata…I'll help you in a minute…" Naruto said to the hurt girl laying on the ground.

"This is something you don't see everyday…" Konan smirked, "Uzumaki Naruto…Kyuubi's leader…also known as one of the biggest playboys in the city…Protecting an ordinary slut?"

"You better choose your next words carefully…" Naruto replied, "Because those are your last ones…" he narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see about that…" Konan spoke. Hinata was laying on the ground beside her, she was barely conscious, but she could see what was going on.

Naruto walked a step to the front, Konan rapidly threw an empty soda can to the ground, Naruto stepped on the can and slipped on the wooden floor, his gun fell off his hand, _'Crap…'_

Konan fired two shots, Naruto swiftly jumped to the side, one shot missed, the other just passed over his right shoulder leaving a small, yet aching gash. Hinata gasped and tried to move her body, she could barely feel her arms, but her legs were slightly able to move.

"Next time I won't miss…" Konan spoke, she took a few steps back, Hinata took this chance and moved her leg, Konan stepped on Hinata's leg with her high heels, Hinata flinched by feeling the heels burying in her skin, Konan tripped and fell on her butt, "I'll get rid of right now! You fucking sex object!" Konan ranted, she aimed her gun at Hinata's head, a shot was heard, Hinata's eyes got really wide, she trembled.

"That was my line…" Naruto spoke with his gun freeing a small amount of smoke.

Konan groaned, her chest had now a bullet hole, and her shirt was now dripping blood, she smirked, "Pein will kill both of you…" she muttered, then fell slowly to the ground, she died with her eyes open.

Naruto sighed in relief, he walked closer to Hinata, who had her eyelids half closed, but was still looking at the dead body next to her, "Sh-She…" she stammered, "Huh?" Naruto tilted his head, "Go on…" he spoke.

"I-Is she d-dead?" Hinata gulped, her eyes were watery.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…Now, let's get outta here…" he smiled.

"U-Uzumaki-kun…why do you h-help me?" she spoke, while Naruto slid his right arm below her leg's bending area, and her left arm behind her neck, he lifted her slowly from the ground, "I need to thank you, you just saved me…" the blonde grinned, "And please call me Naruto…Uzumaki-san is too formal…" he smiled.

Hinata smiled back, her smile faded slowly as she looked the broken star in her hands, Naruto saw her, Hinata began to lose her consciousness, "N-Naruto-k-kun…P-Please help…S-Saku…" her vision began to blurry, "ra…-chan…" she finished in a barely audible voice, and finally fainted.

Naruto looked at her unconscious form caringly, he could see she was in pain, even if she was unconscious she continued flinching, and her eyebrows twitched. He arranged Hinata's body for him to be able to move one of his arms, and carefully took the broken star from her grasp, saving it in his pocket, he arranged Hinata into his arms again and headed for the door, _'Now to find Sasuke…And that Sakura girl…'_

"Naruto!" He heard Sasuke's voice in the corridor, Naruto walked out the room with Hinata in his arms, "Hinata!" Sakura fretted, "What happened?! Hinata?!"

'_Great timing…'_ "We need to get out of here quickly…" Naruto said to Sasuke, trying to avoid his eyes.

"What did you do?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"He He…I kinda…killed an Akatsuki…" Naruto laughed nervously, "She deserved it though…Besides Hinata-chan saved me from Konan's gun!"

"K-Konan?! You-You killed Konan?!" Sakura uttered in disbelief. Naruto smiled and nodded nonchalantly.

"Well I killed that bastard Deidara…That makes two very good reasons to get out of here now…" Sasuke said turning to Sakura, "You and your friend can escape with us, but you need to guide us to some emergency exit…"

Sakura nodded, "Hn. I think there's one at the end of the corridor on the right…" she said pointing at the said corridor, everyone nodded, Sakura ran in the front of the group, she saw the 'Exit' sign shining in a red tone, at the end of the corridor.

She opened the door rapidly and let the others get out first, Neji, Kiba and Sai were waiting outside, "Shikamaru and Chouji leave either in Neji's car or in Kiba's…" Naruto ordered, "Gaara…can you hear me?"

"Some Akatsuki found Deidara…they are looking for you guys, you need to get out now!" Gaara replied.

"How the hell do you know that?!" Sasuke asked running to the silvered Avenger, where they arrived.

"It's my job to know…" Gaara smirked, "I'll explain it to your lower brain…Using a special computer program I created, I can infiltrate into the security cameras all around any place I want, in this case Rinnegan, got that?"

"What I got is that I'm going to kick your ass, when we get back…" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura pouted and raised an eyebrow, _'Who are they talking to?', _some shot hit the ground below Sakura, she screamed. "Get into the car Sakura!" Sasuke bellowed. Naruto opened the back door of the car and sat the unconscious Hinata carefully, "I'll take care of her!" Sakura hollered, some bullets hit Neji's and Kiba's cars, which were now driving away from the club. "Hurry the hell up dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed, closing the door on his side. Naruto nodded, and got into the car swiftly. Bullets hit the car while it drove out of the place.

"Pein-sama…the Kyuubis escaped…" Sasori spoke, "Do we follow them?"

"No…" Pein answered, "The two new sluts escaped with them too right?"

A blue-skinned man nodded, "I'm afraid yes sir…"

"We've been caught off guard two times now…" Pein narrowed his eyes, "But…we will have our payback soon…" he smirked, "We just need to wait for Itachi to return…" The orange-haired spoke while turning around to go inside the building, "Oh and someone needs to clean up the mess they left…"

"I won't clean that up…" Sasori flinched, "Send someone else…Like that new guy…"

"A-re?! Me?!" A guy in an orange-spiraled mask exclaimed pointing at himself.

"Tobi, go clean Deidara's and Konan's blood out of the floor and do whatever people do with dead bodies…" Kisame ordered.

"Tobi's a good boy right?" the guy hollered enthusiastically, "Wait Deidara-san is dead?"

"Yes…" Sasori responded.

"Awww…" Tobi lowered his head, then shot it back up again, "Then I'll finally be able to check if Deidara-san was a boy or a girl!" Tobi hoorayed, even if he was wearing a mask, you could tell he was smiling.

Kisame tilted his head, "And how are you gonna…" the blue man sweatdropped, "Know what never mind…just…go clean those messes…"

"Hai!" Tobi jumped inside the building in a cheerful manner, "Tobi will clean! Tobi will clean! Tobi will know what gender Deidara-san is!" Tobi's voice singing could be heard from outside the building.

Sasori stared and blinked nonchalantly, "Why did we accepted him as an Akatsuki?"

"He may be lacking street-smarts…but he has great accuracy when it comes to sniping…" Pein answered, "Now Kisame, I want you to locate Itachi and tell him we need him back as soon as possible…"

"Hai." Kisame replied and got into the building.

"Then we're not attacking Kyuubi until the Uchiha is back?" Sasori asked.

"Exactly…" Pein started walking, "We'll let them think they've won…" the orange-haired leader smirked.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, this month is going to be extremely busy for me...I'll only be able to update once a week, or at the worst only once every three weeks!**

**Anyways... There's a poll in my Profile, please vote! The question is: Which story would you like me to concentrate on? Options are : 1) Animus 2) Giving All or 3)Stained Wings Sequel. I'm sorry but my mind can't take three stories at the same time...Believe me, I tried to write Giving All, Animus, and the sequel simultaneously, but it was just too confusing, I kept mixing and messing up the ideas, the resulting stories were totally idiotic! Shame on me...That's why, I want to know which story would you, my precious reader, would like me to really work hard and update more rapidly! :) Vote for your favorite one!**

**Reviews and/or Complaints are welcomed! :D**

**PS: I'll be accepting votes 'til July 15! Vote! We'll see again in either Chapter 3 of this story, Chapter 3 of Giving All, or in the prologue of my Stained Wings sequel.. Review Please! xoxo **


	3. Time For a Change

**Im so sorry I havent updated anything in months!! But please understand school is too dificult for me now!! Ill try** **to update sooner! And I know this chapter is kinda short.. Ill make sure to compensate you guys!! Thank you for still reading my stories!! I will finish this story you don´t have to doubt about that!**

**Please keep reviewing, that shows me when your enjoying or not this story! (:**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY! :D**

**Chapter 3:**

Morning sunshine rays began spreading in Konoha City, calm, which was found in that city only at the morning, was appearing again, trying to make the citizens forget about the turmoil that comes afterwards the sun rises. Even the famous gangs were in the morning like babies after drinking their warm milk, sleeping peacefully, or at least trying to.

Kyuubi's headquarter is one of the first places where sunshine takes over, some small rays of light managed to slip trough the red satin curtains decorating an enormous window. The lost sunshine rays found the ivory face of a girl laying on the king-sized bed in the room, her eyelids twitched because of the bothering light, she opened them slowly, revealing her big, white orbs, Hinata blinked some times to gain focus, _'W-What happened to m-me…', _she found herself down the covers of a comfortable bed, she had to admit it was the comfiest bed she'd ever slept in, but, who's was it? Not only that, she was also wearing someone else's pajamas.

'_W-Where am I?', _she thought, she lifted her right arm in front of her face and found some bandages around it, _'Someone…treated me…'_

She used all her strength and was able to sit down on the bed, she looked around the room, then next to her where a pink-haired body was starting to wake up, sunshine completely accomplishing its job, Sakura opened her eyes slowly, she sat down and rubbed her emerald orbs, "H-Hinata…are you okay?" Sakura asked with a hoarse morning voice, "You shouldn't get up…"

"I-I am okay Sakura-chan…My body it's only throbbing a little…" Hinata smiled, the gash in her lower lip, was now reduced to a small scab, "B-But where are we Sakura-chan?"

Sakura got out of the bed, she was also wearing an unknown owner's pajama, the pink-haired walked over to the red curtains, she pulled a string that made the curtains split one per side, letting the sun completely illuminate the room, "We are in Kyuubi's headquarters…Or more like Naruto's and Sasuke-kun's mansion…" Sakura said looking at the landscape projected by the window.

Hinata's body beat strongly, forcing her to flinch, "Hinata lay down on that bed!" Sakura exclaimed, Hinata shook her head, "I-I am all right…"

Knocks were heard on the enormous wooden doors, "Hey girls good morning…I just came to check how Hinata-chan is…" A familiar brunette smiled while opening the door.

"TenTen-chan?!" Hinata's eyes shot up, "Weren't you…with…Akatsuki?" the pale-eyed girl tilted her head slightly.

"Huh…Oh that's right you don't know…" Tenten rubbed her head and grinned, "I thought Sakura had already explained you…"

"I was about to do so…She just woke up ya know?" Sakura pouted.

"E-Explain me what?" Hinata spoke, her head throbbed again strongly, "I-I think I'm g-going t-to…lay down a b-bit…"

"Finally…" Sakura smiled, "You need to take care of yourself Hinata!"

"I-I will Sakura-chan…B-But please explain me wh-why Tenten-chan is here?" Hinata stammered.

"Well you see…" Tenten grinned she walked to the other side of the room and sat in a white couch in front of the bed, "Ino and I actually work for Kyuubi, we're pro spies…We've been working at it for years…" The brunette winked, "Sorry we didn't tell you back there, in Rinnegan…Its just that we can't afford to trust anyone…Hope you understand…"

"We totally do…" Sakura replied, "TenTen-chan can I ask you something…"

TenTen tilted her head, "Sure…what is it?"

"You've been pretending to be a…you know…working at the sex industry…" Sakura paused, "What do you do when someone tries to rape you or something…"

"Oh, we kill them…" Tenten responded, "It's always the same…First they flirt with us, pretending to be the best man on Earth, then they take us where they want, because they always, always ask IT to be private…They pretty much facilitate their own deaths…"

Sakura's jaw hung slightly in surprise, "Wow…I wasn't expecting that…"

"A-Ano…TenTen-chan…" Hinata spoke, "I-Is this your clothes?" the pale-eyed girl asked pointing to the pajama she was wearing.

"Don't worry Hinata, it was me who changed your clothes…" Sakura smirked, Hinata sighed, "Not Naruto…" Sakura spoke. Hinata's eyes shot open, "N-Naruto-kun…i-is he alright?"

"Yeah, he only had a small gash in his shoulder…" Ino said, entering the room where the other three girls were.

"Hinata, you were the one that had us all worried!" Ino told the indigo-haired girl laying on the bed, "I thought you were dead!"

"Ino!" Tenten yelled, "Don't say that!" she scolded.

"Well it's the truth!" Ino replied, "I'm glad you're better though…" the blue-eyed girl smiled.

"A-Arigato…" Hinata smiled, she moved her arm and placed her hand in front of her chest, finding her neck empty, her eyelids lowered in sadly,_ 'It must have fallen off my hands…'_

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, noticing her friend's sad gesture.

"It's-Someone knocked the remaining closed door, "Is it alright to come in?" A manly voice asked.

"Hai…" Sakura answered, the door opened slowly revealing a blonde with a goofy grin, he was wearing a white tank top and a black set of pants, his wounded shoulder was bandaged, but it clearly showed that Naruto had put the bandages on himself, small blood stains dotted in the white bands.

"Ohayo everyone…" Naruto greeted, "I take it you two slept well…" he said looking at Sakura and Hinata.

"Hai! Thank you so much Naruto, for helping us…" Sakura replied.

"W-We'll leave i-immediately after I-I change my c-clothes…" Hinata spoke softly sitting slowly on the bed, trying to get off it, her legs completely disobeyed her.

"You guys are not leaving until you recover completely Hinata-chan…" Naruto noted, "I won't let you guys leave until you are better…" he said, in a way that sounded threatening.

"We don't want to be a bother…" Sakura uttered.

"Oh come on…Look at you Hinata!" Tenten exclaimed, "You can't even walk out of that bed!"

"Yeah you should stay! It's nice to have more company in this kind of place!" Ino grinned, she jerked her head turning to Naruto and biting her lower lip nervously, "Not because it's not a good place…I mean it's nice to have more friends…"

Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes, "Either you want to leave or not…I won't let you go until Hinata-chan recovers…"

Sakura and Hinata sighed; they didn't really want to oppose him. "Hai." Both replied.

"Yey! It would be so much fun!" Tenten jumped and hugged Sakura, "Say Naruto…we're free these days right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…we're taking a break…", he introduced his hand in his pocket and remembered the other reason he was in that room, "Hey girls…Can I talk to Hina-chan in private?"

Hinata turned her head to him nervously; she blinked a few times and lowered her eyes to her hands laying on her lap.

"Sure! Come Sakura, we'll show you around the Kyuubi mansion!" Tenten spoke cheerfully pulling the pink-haired girl, Sakura turned to Hinata, the pale-eyed girl nodded to her, Sakura smiled, "Hai. Let's go Tenten-chan!"

Tenten pulled Sakura out of the room, Ino sighed and grabbed both door's handles, "We'll come back later Hina…" she said and closed the doors. There was an awkward silence in the room, until Naruto walked to the disarranged bed and sat beside Hinata's leg, "How are you feeling?" he asked in a caring voice.

"B-Better than y-yesterday, th-that's for s-sure…" Hinata smiled, "Thank you…", she took a deep breath, "N-Naruto-kun why…are y-you being so kind t-to us?"

"I already told ya, you saved my life…" Naruto answered, he leaned back and balanced his body placing his arms behind him, making his shoulders rise slightly.

"I-I was laying down n-nearly knocked out on the floor…" Hinata said soflty, "H-How could I have s-saved you? Actually…Y-You were the one that saved m-me…"

"Yeah maybe you were on the floor…But if you hadn't made her trip, I would be dead by now…" he smiled, "No one, except for Sasuke, had tried to save me before…" Naruto spoke in a sad tone. He shook his head and smiled, "Oh yeah I almost forgot…" the blond stood up and thrust his hand into his pocket, he took out something shiny, Hinata's eyes shot open, _'That's…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And this is my room…That's Ino's room…And that is.." Tenten continued showing the mansion to Sakura; the pink-haired was amazed by how big and beautiful the place was.

The mansion, also known as Kyuubi's headquarters, was located in a green grassy hill beside Konoha, the mansion covered the entire hilltop, it was surrounded by tall iron gratings and secured with thousands of security cameras. Even though it was only a one floor building it was definitely not small, it could easily shelter more than 50 people inside, which it actually did. The mansion was painted in a white-beige like color from the outside, and from the inside the walls were painted in an ivory tone. The millions of corridors were full of decorations such as paintings, sculptures, rugs, basins, glass figures and all was neatly and carefully arranged, to make the mansion's elegance and majesty clear.

The center of the mansion was a super large square with openings to other corridors; the inside of the square, outlined by the corridor, was also surrounded by a thick glass, and inside the glass there was a beautiful garden, visible from all four sides of the square, it was full of green grass, red, yellow, white and pink flowers, next to those, there was a pond with water blooms inside it, the middle of the pond held a lovely fountain of an angel pouring water into the pond, in the flowered part of the garden, there was also a small bench for someone who wanted to spend sometime inside the calmed, beautiful, and large cubicle.

"That is absolutely awesome!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at the angel's fountain, she smiled at seeing some birds and butterflies flying away from the garden.

"It sure is…" Tenten replied, "Hey let's go to the kitchen, I'm hungry…"

Sakura shook her head, without taking her eyes away from the fountain, "I'll wait you guys here…"

"Ok…Do you want something?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head, "No thanks…"

"Alright…we'll be back soon!" Tenten smiled and walked into the corridor heading to the kitchen.

Sakura stood in front of the glassed garden; she enjoyed the sound the water in the angel's pot made when it landed into the pond. Sakura kept smiling, _'I wonder where Sasuke-kun is…'_

The pink-haired gal heard some giggles coming from the corridor in front of her, she tilted her head slightly and saw Sasuke walking beside a red-headed girl, his arm surrounded the young woman's waist, Sakura felt something tighten up in her chest, and she stared at the pair completely careless about them seeing her.

"Wow…this early and he already got another one? Sasuke-kun sure is a huge playboy…" Ino spoke with her mouth wrinkled at the left side, "That's the sixth girl this weekend…"

"S-Sixth?!" Sakura exclaimed, her chest felt even more tightened.

Tenten nodded, "He gets at least two girls per day…I've heard him talk to Naruto, he said, he wanted to change…" the brunette paused and turned her head to look at Sasuke, who was taking the keys of his room out of his pocket, while the girl hugged him from behind, poking his back playfully with her fingers, Sakura looked at TenTen, "I don't think he'll ever change…"

"I agree…" Ino replied, the blonde and the brunette walked heading to Tenten's room, Sakura lowered her eyes and head to the ground, she turned her head to look at Sasuke again, he opened the door and let the girl go in first, he entered the room and then he turned to close the door, his eyes instantly caught Sakura's emerald gaze, their gazes seemed to be penetrating the glass between them, Sakura blinked, and lowered her gaze to the ground, then back at Sasuke, he continued staring at her, with an unreadable expression on his face, she turned her body around slowly without leaving his onyx eyes, then she sighed and started walking following Tenten's and Ino's steps.

Sasuke followed her with his eyes, "Sasuke…I'm waiting…" The red-headed girl said in a sensuous tone, he gazed down to the floor then back at the empty spot where Sakura was standing; Sasuke licked his lips, closed and locked the door of his room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Th-That's my n-necklace!" Hinata exclaimed, looking at the silver chain with her star, hanging from Naruto's hand, "N-Naruto-kun you fixed i-it?"

"Hn…I stayed awake fixing your star, it was kinda broken, I searched around the whole mansion and found a diamond that fitted into the missing one's hole…But I wasn't able to find a necklace chain…" he grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I only found this one, that doesn't even fit my wrist…But maybe it does fit yours, you're a lot smaller than I am…"

Hinata's mouth was slightly opened, "N-Naruto-kun…Y-You didn't had to-"But I wanted to…Back in Rinnegan you were holding it so tightly, I thought the star was going to pierce trough your skin!" he smiled, "Can I try it on you?" Naruto asked holding both ends of the chain with each of his hands.

Hinata nodded, "I-It's even prettier than before…", she smiled looking at her wrist, where Naruto was clasping the chain.

"I knew it, it fits you perfectly!" Naruto exclaimed, "The chain looks even prettier on you…"

Hinata blushed, "Thank you…", she lowered her head, trying to hide her blush.

'_Control yourself Naruto…Just a bit more…', _the blonde thought desperately, "Say Hina-chan…you said your surname is Hyuuga right?"

Hinata blinked, "H-Hai…"

"Where is your family now?" Naruto asked.

"Th-They passed away many years ago…In a fire that burned the entire Hyuuga estate…" Hinata responded, "Or so I-I was told…"

'_Of course, the Hyuuga fireworks factory…' _The blonde furrowed his brow.

Naruto looked at her, "I-I was 5 years old when that happened, and now the only thing I have left of m-my family are pictures…", she paused, "I was alone, but then, Sakura-chan and her family found me and took care of me, we were very happy…Until…" Hinata's eyes saddened, "Two years ago…Sakura-chan's Father and Mother, were murdered b-by a ho-horrible man…I-I guess Saku-chan is the only family I have left…"

"I am so sorry…" Naruto spoke, "But maybe I can do something to make your happy expression comeback…Come in, Neji…" Naruto said looking at a long haired brunette entering the room, from the corner of his blue eyes.

Hinata's eyes shot open, a memory crossed her mind, two little children playing with a ball in the beautiful Hyuuga garden, "…Y-You are…" Hinata spoke in a barely audible voice, "N-Neji-nii-s-niisan?!"

"Hinata-san…" Neji spoke, "You remember me?"

"O-Of course Neji-niisan…I-I always thought, you…you were…"

"Dead?" Neji completed, "I thought the same about you…Until I saw you yesterday…I immediately recognized you…"

"Then…we are the o-only Hyuugas left?" Hinata asked lowering her head. Neji lowered his gaze, "Hai." He responded.

Hinata sighed, she took all her strength and was able to stand up from the bed, "Hina-chan…you shouldn't…-"It's okay Naruto-kun…" she spoke softly. The pale-eyed girl stumbled her way to her cousin, she remembered the days she used to be with him, the days they were together playing every kind of game that existed, her favorite cousin, the one she cried for the night the Hyuuga estate was devastated by the big fireworks explosion. Hinata threw herself to her cousin, tears were streaming down her eyes, tears of joy, happiness and in some way, relief. "N-Neji-niisan…I-I missed you so m-much…"

"It's okay Hinata-san…" Neji patted and caressed her indigo hair, "You're not alone anymore…"

"I-I know…" she sniffed. Hinata separated from Neji, and walk as fast as she could to Naruto, she took a deep breath, and hugged him, Naruto's eyes shot open, he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"N-Naruto-kun thank you…Y-You just met me…A-And you already d-done so much f-for me…" Hinata spoke, "H-How can I thank you?!"

'_Well…Actually you can…Wait…not right now…', _"I-It's nothing…" Naruto stammered, he gulped, he felt her chest pressing on him, the last time he had a woman at that nearness, was two nights ago in an unknown girl's house, and you can guess what happened, after all, it ended up with him leaving the house at 3:00Am, abandoning the girl only dressed by the sheets in her bed. But there was something about Hinata, something that made her lavender scent different from every other girl, she gave off an unusual air of innocence, which made Naruto even more excited about getting to lure her into his arms, only one night, that's for sure, the blonde sure was succeeding at stopping his well developed player instincts.

Naruto pushed Hinata away gently, "Now Hinata…you need to rest to recover…And by the way I see it…I think tomorrow you'll be as good as new…" Naruto smiled, _'Then tomorrow is my chance…'_

"Hai!" she replied happily, "I-I think I'll sleep a-a bit…" she yawned and laid down on the bed again.

"Then we're leaving Hinata-san…" Neji said, he turned around and walked to the door, Hinata's eyelids closed slowly, Naruto stood up from the bed and took his steps heading for the door, Neji closed the door on the right, while Naruto closed the one on the left.

"Listen Naruto…" Neji began, "I don't know what you're intentions with Hinata are…And I don't really care…" he paused, "I respect you, you're my leader, and I could also say, a friend…But, if you do something to Hinata, that she's not willing to do, I won't hold back…"

"Chill out Neji…" Naruto smirked, "I assure you…she will be willing to do so…"

"Just…don't hurt her…" Neji spoke, "You should know by now, that she's been through a lot…"

Naruto stared nonchalantly, "I can't guarantee that…" he said while turning around walking away from the Hyuuga's eye. The blue-eyed blonde walked heading to the main corridor of his mansion, he stood in front of the glassed-garden with the angel's fountain in the middle. He listened to the dripping sounds produced by the water falling into the pond. _'I definitely have to lay her…', _Naruto thought, remembering the feeling of a certain indigo-haired girl pressing on his chest. His imagination ran free, her white eyes piercing into his blue typhoons; he imagined the soft feeling of her skin, his hands trailing up and down her petite body, he imagined HIM kissing her passionately and at same time lovingly, _'Why does she feel so…different, to any girl I've been with…', _Naruto walked around the square created by the corridor, but eventually stopped walking in the corner of the corridor that had Sasuke's door, he heard some noise and voices inside the room,_ 'Must be another one of his playthings…'_, he wanted to walk away, to not be overhearing, but being Naruto, he just stood in the corridor, he could hear Sasuke's monotone voice, yet continued staring at the fountain.

"Leave…" Sasuke spoke, while pulling up his navy blue boxers and picking up a white shirt from the floor.

"What?", the red-headed girl inquired while putting her clothes back on, "I think I didn't catch that…"

"Leave now Karin…" Sasuke repeated with almost a menacing tone.

"Sasuke-kun…what are you saying…We can have more fun…" Karin said pouting her lips seductively.

"I've had enough of you…Hurry up to get changed and leave…" The onyx-eyed guy said attempting to enter the bathroom in his room; Karin blocked the way, she looked up at him.

"Why…Why do you act like this…" Karin spoke, "We laugh, have fun together, and are obviously great bed partners…" she paused, "I love you Sasuke-kun…" Karin voiced, she surrounded Sasuke's torso with her arms and kissed his bare chest, Sasuke lifted his arms and placed them on her shoulders, pushing her away, "Leave now…" he said, "I am sorry…But you are nothing more than a gold digger or an ordinary slut to me…There's nothing more…"

Karin looked into his onyx-eyes, tears swelled in her eyes, she lifted her hand and the next thing heard was Sasuke's head snapping to the right side, in his cheek appeared a red mark.

'_Wow…she actually slapped him…'_ Naruto thought, yes, he heard the slap. '_I think this ain't gonna end good…'_

Sasuke furrowed his brow, his head was still facing to the right, but he was glaring, from the corner of his eye, at the red-headed girl.

"Sasuke-kun you are so wrong…You say you want to revive your clan…How are you planning to do so, when you can't even figure out what the words 'I love you' mean?! Maybe even your brother is better than you!" Karin yelled.

"Get the fuck out of here…" Sasuke voiced, "If you don't…I'll kill you…"

"I won't give up Sasuke-kun…One way or another…I'll make sure you fall in love with me…" Karin said.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door, "I don't want to see your face ever again…" he murmured, he pulled the door open and pushed her out of the room, Karin walked heading to the exit of the mansion, "I will get you no matter what Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, and then the main door of the mansion was heard opening and closing.

Sasuke sighed and leaned on his door frame, he rubbed his temples with his right hand, "That's what you get for fucking her even after finding out she's in love with you…" Naruto said, walking to be in front of the shirtless raven-haired youth.

"Save the part when you make me feel better dude…", Sasuke sighed, "I feel disgusting…" he paused, "…Why can't I change…Naruto…"

Naruto cocked his eyes out of the fountain and stared at Sasuke, "Some time ago…I saw that Sakura girl…" , Sasuke spoke.

"Yes…I told her and Hinata to stay, until Hinata recovers…" Naruto said.

"She saw me with Karin…" Sasuke continued, "There was something about her…she looked at me with some kind of…I don't know…In a different way…"

"You're progressing…" Naruto smiled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean…"

"You never, EVER, care when someone you've already been with…sees you with someone else…" Naruto said.

"I've never been with Sakura…" Sasuke replied.

"Weren't you planning to do so?" Naruto speculated, Sasuke lowered his head with a pouting mouth.

"See what I mean…" Naruto smirked.

"What about you…" Sasuke started, "You're planning to do something to that Hinata girl right?"

"She looks beddable…" Naruto grinned, he turned around his back was now facing Sasuke, "But right now…She's not even able to move a finger…I guess I'll have to wait…"

"Hmph…" Sasuke coughed, "I'll go take a bath…", the raven-haired spoke and entered back to his room, the sound of door closing echoed in the corridor.

Naruto sighed, _'Maybe it is time for a change…', _the blonde thought while remembering and almost feeling Hinata's unconscious and bruised body again in his arms, he had to admit, that even in that state, she looked pure and innocent, but then his dirty and wild memories appeared in his thoughts, images of him having intimacy with women as wild as him, he asked himself, will he be prepared or able to make a change in his life?

* * *

**SO? Hows the story until now? REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 4 SOON!**


	4. Welcome to Kyuubi

**YES... I have absolutely no excuse...I've been out for more than 6 months already and I know you guys have been waiting for this desperately, I apologize and thank you for your amazing and valuable patience, THANKS FOR WANTING TO KEEP READING THIS STORY! It means so much to me. I'll try to update sooner, so maybe the day after tomorrow I'll have the next chapter...**

**Again, I apologize for the lateness, and thank all my readers for their patience and understanding. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Sasuke waited for his bathtub to fill, he was leaning on his bathroom wall, thoughts were bouncing inside his head, _'Maybe I do love Karin…After all, she's the only woman I've had sex with more than twice…'_ The raven-haired leaned into the bathtub to stop the water running. A sudden image of a pink-haired girl crossed his mind. _'If only I knew what love means…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_It's already 4:00 pm…'_ The blonde leader of Kyuubi thought. He took a quick shower and put on his favorite black jeans and his red shirt with a black tank top underneath, he left two of the shirt's buttons open. Naruto had luck, his hair always looked spiky, making it seem like he spend some time on it, which he actually didn't. He walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. The corridors were empty; you could only hear Tenten and Ino's voices echoing along the way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Say Sakura, where are all of your and Hinata-chan's clothes and stuff?" Tenten asked the pink-haired girl.

"Oh...we don't have anything…We sold it a few days ago in order to gain some money…" Sakura answered.

"OMG Tenten! You know what that means?!" Ino yelped happily. Tenten smirked at Ino, "SHOPPING!" both girls yelled enthusiastically. Sakura pouted surprised, "Shopping?" she repeated.

"Of course! We'll go and buy clothes for Hinata-chan and you!" Tenten shrieked, trying to encourage Sakura to be as happy as her.

"I think that's a great idea…", Naruto spoke entering the living room, were the three girls rested.

"But…we don't have any money…" Sakura said, ashamed of having to be the one killing all the enthusiasm.

"That's not a problem, I can lend you some…And later when you work here…you can pay me…" Ino winked.

"W-Work here?" Sakura stuttered nervously.

"Don't worry Sakura…you won't work the same as with Akatsuki…" Tenten spoke, noticing Sakura's gulps.

"We talked about it earlier, and I decided to accept you and Hina-chan in Kyuubi…" Naruto explained, "Tenten and Ino can train you two girls to be spies just like them…You'll receive a salary and a home in return for your help…"

Sakura blinked, still trying to process all that has been said. "Spies?" she muttered.

"Yes! You have the attitude, you just need some training and BAM, you'll be pro in no time…" Tenten smiled.

"So tell me Sakura-chan are you willing to accept this offer?" Naruto asked, "I don't want to force you to accept…"

"I-I…I accept" The nervous pink headed smirked, "But I don't know if Hinata will…You'll have to ask her personally…" Sakura said to the male blond.

"I will do so when she feels better…" _'And that's not all I'm doing…' _Naruto smirked, at least in his mind. "Well, I'll go ride my car a bit…I need to relax…" Naruto turned around, "Oh by the way…I don't think its wise for you to get out of the house Sakura-chan…"

"W-Why not?" Sakura stuttered surprised.

"Oh I get it…Akatsuki may be looking for you and Hinata…" Ino intuited.

Sakura lowered her head disappointed, _'I guess I have to stay here, if I want to live…' _

"Then this will be cooler!" Tenten yelped, "Ino and I will buy all of your clothes and it will be a surprise!" the brunette winked. Ino clapped at the idea.

Sakura grinned nervously, "Just please don't pick things that are too small…" she begged, "And thank you for everything…"

"What do you think friends are for?" Tenten grinned, making Sakura smile.

"Ok then… you two be careful…" Naruto spoke at Tenten and Ino, "I'll see you guys at dinner…" the blond said goodbye.

"Sakura you wait for us…We'll bring you the cutest outfits you'll ever wear!" Ino exclaimed, imagining many different types of clothes for her new friends.

"Remember you can do whatever you want in this house…It is now your and Hinata-chan's home…" Tenten assured.

"Hai. Arigato…Tenten-chan.." Sakura said gratefully, "I think I'll go take a walk…After all this mansion is like an amusement park for me" she grinned. The three girls giggled, "Yeah I remember my first days here too…" Ino smiled.

"Then we'll come back to show you everything in a few hours Sakura!" Tenten said pulling Ino with her, "See ya!" And both girls were out of the room so fast Sakura couldn't even say goodbye. The pink-haired girl could hear Tenten's car start and leave the enormous mansion. She stood up from the couch she was resting on, and walked heading to the beautiful garden in the middle of the house. She didn't noticed she was walking on the corridor where the room of a certain raven-haired guy was located, a door opened and even before she could get out of the way, her nose bumped into a well formed chest.

The pink-headed gasped, "I-I am sorry Sasuke-kun…I should've been more aware of where I'm walking…" Sakura apologized.

"Yeah…In order for me to forgive you…Now you need to walk with me…" Sasuke said, looking every other direction except at where Sakura was.

Sakura blinked and noticed a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, "O-Okey…", she nodded nervously.

Sasuke started walking, while Sakura tried to follow his steps. "How's your friend?" the raven-haired guy asked.

"You mean Hinata? Sh-She's still hurt but I think she'll be better tomorrow morning…" Sakura smiled.

"Why are you stuttering?" Sasuke smirked, he stopped walking and pushed Sakura gently to stick her on the wall while he placed his hands on the wall above her shoulders, Sakura's eyes were opened wide, she didn't know whether to be scared or excited, wait…Was 'excited' the word Sakura was looking for?

"Do I scare you that much?" he asked, with an even bigger smirk.

Sakura's brows furrowed, "What are you trying to say?" she asked pushing his chest gently away.

"Nothing…I'm just joking…" Sasuke said nonchalantly, pulling himself away from her. He began walking again.

Sakura stood in the corridor; she exhaled the breath she didn't know was holding.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bass emitting from Naruto's Avenger, made all of the street windows vibrate dangerously, it seemed that every glass was going to collapse at any second, Naruto sighed, _'I haven't had any action in two days…' _He drove his car in no direction, just trying to relax his mind… and his lust for any girl willing to have sex with him, _'Should I go find some whore? Or wait 'till Hina-chan recovers…' _After some minutes, the blond finally cleared up his mind, _'I hope she's worth the wait…After all… she's a virgin…And that doesn't sound bad at all…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ino get that dress!" Tenten screamed at the blonde on the other side of the room, "And that shirt! And those jeans!", the brunette exclaimed pointing at the clothes she liked.

"I think we have enough clothes for them to wear a whole year without repeating the same outfit…" Ino grinned.

"Yeah! And they will look so cute!" Tenten smiled.

"Ok it's time to go back to the manor…" Ino said, disappointed.

"Awww…ok guys can you take all that to counter please?" Tenten smiled and blinked mischievously, at the two guys helping her. This happened to be Kyuubi tails Lee and Neji.

"Why did I accept to help you here?" Neji murmured silently to the green-suited Lee, while trying to balance the tons of clothes he carried.

"There's no reason to not be a gentleman…" Lee responded happily, he had his own ton of clothes to balance too. Neji cursed silently.

"Lee-san, Neji-san, we're going to buy some earrings, necklaces and bracelets for them too…Can you please take care of the clothes and take them home?" Ino asked the guys with a smile.

Before Neji could open his mouth to deny the favor, Lee spoke, "Of course! And don't worry we'll pay all of this…" he grinned.

"What?!" Neji exclaimed, he saw the price tag of all shirts, skirts, jeans, dresses and he didn't saw anything below 150 dollars.

"Neji, don't be so stingy, it's not that much money…" Lee smiled.

"Its still money…" Neji replied, taking out his golden credit card.

"Yey thank you so much guys!" Tenten exclaimed, she got near Neji and hugged him friendly. Neji coughed nervously, "It's nothing…After all its clothes for my cousin and her friend, who took care of her for me…"

"Well, still, Thanks a lot! See ya later Neji-san, Lee-san…" Ino grinned while pulling a blushing Tenten, "Bye…" The brunette said. They were out of the store rapidly.

"Tenten likes you Neji…"Lee said, "Say…why aren't you guys together?"

"Because we work together, that's not professional…" Neji answered, "Here you go sir, your card…"The cashier said giving Neji back his credit card, "Thank you" The white-eyed replied, "Besides…I don't know if that's acceptable in Naruto's house…"

"Come on…Sasuke-kun and him are always bringing someone home…Besides being working partners, we're friends… I don't think he'll say anything…" Lee commented.

"Then…we'll see what happens…" Neji said nonchalantly.

"Have you heard the police found out who killed the Haruno family?" Some lady entering the store spoke. Neji and Lee narrowed their eyes at each other, and focused on overhearing the conversation.

"Finally…that family was so unfortunate…", the other lady commented, "So…Who was the murderer?"

"I think I read it was some guy named Uchiha…" her friend answered.

The Kyuubi member's eyes snapped open in surprise. "Sasuke-kun?!"Lee yelped in surprise, "He couldn't…"

"Let's not confuse the situation…Maybe there's a murderer in the Uchiha family…" Neji speculated.

"But…he's the only Uchiha left…" Lee spoke worried.

"Then he must had a reason to do what he did…It's not up to us judging him, he's our leader…" Neji said, "Now let's go home…"

"Hai! Let's go take these beautiful garments to Sakura-chan and Hinata-san!" Lee replied, and took the majority of the bags of clothes in his arms, leaving Neji with just three of them. Neji sighed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sakura…", Sasuke began talking after a long silence, the pair was sitting in the middle of the inner garden, "How did you two ended up with Akatsuki?"

Sakura lowered her head because of a strange feeling of shame mixed with sadness, "We needed money…"

"And you planned getting it by selling yourself to them…" Sasuke said a little too roughly.

"And what could I do?! No one helped us or gave us any job…It was our only hope…" Sakura said, her brows furrowed.

"Then…you're an ordinary slut…" Sasuke spoke. He felt how his head tilted involuntarily to the other side, but this time, it actually hurt.

"You're not talking to me like that! I'm not that kind of woman…" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke turned his head back to place, he had a very angry expression on his face, "I'm leaving…" he spoke. Sasuke walked heading to the exit door of the garden. _'Do I have a fucking bull's-eye on my cheek?!'_

"Wait…Sasuke-kun…", the raven-haired stopped, "I'm sorry…Naruto and you have done so much for us…And I repay you treating you that way…Please forgive me…" Sakura apologized, lowering her head.

"Sakura let me ask you something…" Sasuke replied, ignoring her apology, "What does the look you gave me earlier means?"

"…What look?" Sakura answered, she obviously tried to play dumb.

"When I was with the red-haired girl…" The onyx-eyed guy responded, feeling slightly ashamed, "Why did you look at me like that?"

Sakura lowered her head, _'I was asking myself that question…', _"To be honest…I don't know Sasuke…", she answered, "What about you? Didn't you feel anything when you saw me there?"

"No…" Sasuke answered coldly. Sakura looked up at him, for a reason her bottom lip was trembling, "You're lying…" she spoke, Sakura walked rapidly away from Sasuke, leaving him alone with his thoughts, he watched every single step she took away from him.

'_Did I?' _The raven-haired thought.

'_God, I'm so stupid why did I say that…' _Sakura thought, leaning on a wall near the room where Hinata was resting. She looked down at her feet, _'What was his point…Asking me that…'_

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Sakura snapped out of her mind, "Naruto! Don't worry its nothing…" she smiled a fake smile, "I was thinking of cooking dinner for everyone tonight, as a way to thank you…"

"That's a great idea Sakura-chan, I'll help you…" A soft voice said.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed happily and ran to hug her friend carefully, "Are you feeling better?"

"Hai Sakura-chan, I think I'm healed now…I'll help you cooking dinner for everyone" Hinata smiled, "Naruto-kun how can I thank you for everything you've done?"

'_I know exactly what you can do…' _he smirked inside his mind, "I have some business to take care of right now, Sakura-chan, can you please explain Hinata what are my conditions to stay here?" Naruto asked with a caring smile on his face.

Hinata tilted her head in confusion, "Sure Naruto leave it to me…" Sakura replied.

"Well then, I'll see you guys at dinner…" Naruto walked heading to his room, "Oh, by the way, everyone's favorite food in this house is ramen…"

"Ramen?" Hinata and Sakura spoke in unison.

'_Yes, I lied, but I want ramen…' _Naruto grinned victorious as he walked away.

"So…Sakura-chan, w-what are the conditions Naruto-kun was talking about?" Hinata asked, she hoped it wasn't the same here, as with staying with Akatsuki.

Sakura told Hinata everything about being trained and working as spies or anything they specialize in, and in return having money, food and friends, but most importantly a home, one of the main things both girls were looking for.

"Th-That sounds very good Sakura-chan, b-but I'm not sure if I will be able to…-"I know it will be difficult, even I'm not sure if I can do it Hinata, but everyone here is going to help us, we're going to be a team…And nothing is going to be missing here…" Sakura gave her a warmish smile, "I'll try my best! How about you Hina?"

'_I guess I can try…', _The pale-eyed girl thought, "Hai. Me too Sakura-chan…" Hinata smiled shyly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Pein, how are we going to attack Kyuubi this time?", Sasori asked, "They've fucked us two times already, our members are slowly decresing…"

"I know Sasori, I warn you, keep talking to me as if I'm stupid and I'll kill you…" Pein spoke narrowing his eyes at the redheaded Akatsuki member. Sasori gazed away nonchalantly.

"I'll take necessary preparations, but first we need to wait for Itachi…He'll help us getting rid of his little brother…And we'll crush their Sharingan night club…" Pein smirked.

Akatsukis smirked back and let out a malicious laugh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"HEY EVERYONE, DINNER IS READY!" Sakura screamed while arranging dishes on the enormous dinning table of the mansion. Every Kyuubi tail responded to the call, including Tenten and Ino, the only ones missing were the two head chairs, Naruto and Sasuke.

"You guys made dinner?" Shikamaru asked, "I hope you made enough dinner for all of us…"

"Don't worry Shikamaru-kun, I think we did too much, actually…" Sakura grinned confidently, "Even to fill Chouji-kun…" she murmured. Everyone giggled silently, "I heard that…" Chouji said, "It better be good Hina-chan, Sakura-san…"

Sakura grinned nervously, "I think it is…"

"Let's just wait for Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun…" Hinata spoke in her usual soft and shy voice.

Sakura gulped when she heard Sasuke's name, _'I wonder, what is he thinking…'_, she bit her bottom lip.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_I need to go out…' _Sasuke thought while he was laying on his bed, he got up and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

"Oi! Sasuke!", the raven-haired recognized the happy-go-lucky voice of his friend, "I was looking for you…Hina-chan and Sakura-chan made dinner for everyone of us, let's go they're waiting!" Naruto said motioning Sasuke to follow him.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going out…" Sasuke replied, "I called Suigetsu…"

Naruto's grin disappeared, "Oh…that's how it is…I thought you wanted a change…"

"What's it to you…" Sasuke replied coldly.

"You're my fucking best friend, of course it matters to me!" Naruto exclaimed madly, "It will be the same as before, you're going out with Suigetsu, get the girls you want, then you go with that snakey-fucker Orochimaru to get some crystal, don't think I'm stupid, I know that's exactly what you're planning to do…"

"If it's always been that way, why are you acting so surprised?! It's my decision after all…" Sasuke replied, "Stop trying to act all innocent and helpful, because you're the same as me…"

Naruto's face showed no emotion after Sasuke said that sentence, "I'm not the same as you…" the blonde spoke, he walked away slowly, "I mean it when I say I want to change…"

Sasuke frowned and headed to the garage door, he stared at his hand over the door handle, the raven-haired thought about all his nights out and all the 'fun' he used to have with Suigetsu and all the girls he met, Sasuke thought about it and discovered he didn't remembered a single name of any girl he's been with, except for Karin. He sighed.

"Naruto! Finally we can eat!" Chouji exclaimed happily.

"Not yet Chouji-kun, Sasuke-kun's still missing…" Sai said nonchalantly.

Naruto sighed when he heard about Sasuke, "About him I don't-"I'm here…You can bring the foor now…" The long-waited raven-haired guy spoke interrupting Naruto, he sat on the chair placed on the opposite end of the table where his fellow blond sat.

Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke act as his usual cocky self. Sakura tried her best not to look at Sasuke directly into his eyes, and until now she was succeeding. "Naruto…what were you going to say?" Gaara asked as he took a sip of his glass of lemonade.

"Um…That, I think its time to eat…" Naruto answered looking back at Hinata.

"Hai, Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke.

The newbie pair served everyone a portion of ramen, which everybody seemed to enjoy, Chouji and Naruto asked for 5 more servings, which they finished rapidly, every other person on the table only ate one plate of ramen, either because they were already full or because they were repulsed by Naruto and Chouji's eating 'disorders'.

"Hina-chan, Sakura-chan, I'm surprised, this was delicious!", Rock Lee spoke, "I feel with energy enough to run over the entire town all night!"

Hinata giggled, "Thank you Lee-kun, we tried our best to make it good…"

"And…you…sure did…" Naruto spoke in between bites; he was just finishing his last plate. The blonde sighed with satisfaction, "Damn…that was good…"

"Ino do you want to go for a walk with me?" Sai asked kindly, "It's a beautiful night…"

"Sure let's go!" Ino responded, "Good night everyone…"

"I'm going too…Good night…" Neji spoke, he secretly motioned Tenten to follow him.

"Good night everyone, I'm tired too, I'm going to sleep…" Tenten spoke.

"Yeah right…" Lee smirked, Tenten narrowed her eyes at him.

Rock Lee flinched when he felt the deep stare, "I think I'm going to do my midnight exercise…", he said as he bolted out of the mansion.

"M-Midnight exercise?" Hinata repeated, "He usually runs around Konoha… he returns at 7 am always…" Chouji explained, "I'll take my leave too thanks for the food Hina-chan, Sakura-chan…"

"Hinata-chan, let my other henchmen take care of the dishes and everything, come with me…" Naruto smiled, and got up the table. Hinata turned her head to Sakura in surprise; the pink-haired motioned her to follow him, Hinata nodded, "Hai, Naruto-kun…"

Soon everyone left, until the only ones left were Sakura and a certain raven-haired leader. Sakura played with her hands in her lap, trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence, "I'm going to-"You're not going anywhere until we talk…" Sasuke interrupted her.

Sakura grabbed one of her bangs and placed it behind her ear, "Talk about what? I don't think we have anything to talk about…", she said nervously.

"Let's go to my room…" Sasuke spoke, he left his chair and motioned Sakura to follow him, the pink-haired gulped but followed. They didn't talk in the small way to the onyx-eyed tail's room.

He opened the door for her, "Come in…", Sasuke said moving aside for her to walk. Sakura looked at him and sighed, she walked inside the room,she looked around and saw many frames with pictures on them. Sasuke had an enormous Uchiha crest printed on his wall, his bed was big enough for two people, a big flat screen was placed in front of the bed for Sasuke to lay down and rest while watching tv. He also had a small cushion in which he sat down to think, but it was so comfy he could fall asleep on it. "Take a seat wherever you want…" Sasuke said closing his door, he walked near a desk where he had a mirror and his stuff; he removed his collars and placed them on top of the desk. Sakura sat down on Sasuke's bed, _'This is way too comfortable…', _she thought, the pink-haired snapped out of her mind, "So…What do you want to talk about Sasuke-kun?"

"I was wondering something…" Sasuke answered, he turned around and smiled a mischievous smile, "What do you think of me Sakura?"

Sakura blinked a few times, "W-What do I think of you?", she repeated, "Well…"

"Tell me and I'll tell you what I think of you…" Sasuke spoke.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I do know…", Sasuke replied, "I think you would feel very good in bed with me…", he smirked. Sakura's eyes opened wide, as soon as she tried to stand up from the bed she was pinned down by a strong hold coming from Sasuke. Her arms were being held at her sides by Sasuke's hands, "S-Sasuke-kun what are you doing, get off me!" Sakura struggled, obviously in vain. Sasuke let one of her arms free, he approached to Sakura's face to shorten the distance between his lips and hers. With her free arm Sakura slapped Sasuke and managed to free from his grip, _'H-How could he do this to me?'. _

Sasuke kneeled in his bed looking at the empty spot Sakura left.

"I know what to say now Sasuke-kun…You're a very lonely person…You are obsessed with sex because that's the only way you feel loved…I pity you…" Sakura said, tears were menacing to fall down, "I thought you did want to change…", she bit her lip retaining a sob, "And I thought I was the one who was going to help you to do so…Guess I was wrong…", she cleaned one tear that managed to escape her eyes. Sakura looked at him one last time and left him alone in his room, she closed the door and ran to her own room. Sakura sobbed silently, _'Why the fuck am I crying for that jerk?!' _

Sasuke went to his mirror, he looked at his reflection, emotionless, Sakura's words bounced inside his head, _'I guess, after all I won't ever change…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"My birthday is near Hinata…", Naruto said, "We will celebrate it at our club Sharingan…"

"T-That sounds great Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled, "But isn't it dangerous? I mean, Kyuubi just killed two members of Akatsuki…So I think they may be planning their revenge…" the pale eyed girl helped.

"Yeah…but Sharingan is our most valuable and safe club in all Konoha…" Naruto assured, "I'll celebrate my birthday in two days and I want every Kyuubi celebrating with me!"

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter longer since I've been out for too long, I know this chapter was a little boring, but its necessary for developing the main problems in this story... I assure you the plot I have in mind is ABSOLUTELY AWESOME, and you my wonderful readers will LOVE IT, so please keep reading (:**

**REVIEW OR FLAME WHATEVER ITS OK (:**

**_NEXT CHAPTER SOON!_**


	5. Happy Birthday

**I HATE SCHOOOOL DAMMMNNN ITTT! That's the reason I take soooo long. I'm sorry and thank you for still reading Animus! (: **

**On with story!**

* * *

**Previously:**

Sasuke went to his mirror, he looked at his reflection, emotionless, Sakura's words bounced inside his head, _'I guess, after all I won't ever change…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"...Sharingan is our most valuable and safe club in all Konoha…" Naruto assured, "I'll celebrate my birthday in two days and I want every Kyuubi celebrating with me!"

**Chapter 5:**

"So…Hinata-chan what are you going to wear tonight at Naruto's party?" Tenten asked the pale-eyed girl.

Hinata was brushing her long midnight hair, "I-I don't know Tenten-chan…You and Ino-chan bought me many cute outfits…I-I don't know what to wear…"

Two days have passed since the last time Hinata saw Naruto, she doesn't like to meddle but she found out he was attending some business of his clubs and legal drug exportations. It was the day Sharingan club was preparing to celebrate Kyuubi's blond leader 24th birthday. All the Kyuubi tails were already in Sharingan, preparing either the party or an ambush if someone tried to attack them, everyone except for Sasuke and Lee, Sasuke was in charge of bringing everyone's gifts to Sharingan, Lee returned at 7am, as always, from his midnight exercise and he fell asleep, it was 12pm already so he was just tidyng up and preparing to leave.

Sakura was coming out of the bathroom, she was wrapped with a towel, and her hair was too. "Your turn to shower Hinata…", she said.

"Hai, Sakura-chan…", Hinata replied, "Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, aren't you going to take a bath?"

"We already did, we are waiting for you guys to start changing clothes together…" Ino grinned.

"O-Ok I'll hurry up…" Hinata spoke. "Don't worry Hinata, Sharingan will open 'til 8 o' clock…" Tenten informed, "We still have 8 hours so take your time…"

"I-I'll go take my bath then…" Hinata said an she got into the bathroom, she let the water run while she removed her clothes carefully, _'I wonder what is Naruto-kun doing…', _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Then there's a possibility Akatsuki tries to do something tonight…That's what you're saying Gaara?" Naruto spoke to the red-headed guy.

"Exactly, they know everyone is going to be here tonight, it would be stupid from their part to don't try attacking…" Gaara replied.

"Well whatever they're planning we are prepared…", Chouji said confidently, "Shikamaru planned the counterattack if any ambush happens, there's no way it fails…"

"Even if we have a plan, we need to be alert all the time…" Sai said, he was painting a big piece of cardboard that said, 'Congratulations Naruto', "We can't let out guard down in any moment…"

"Hey come on guys…It's my birthday, I want everyone to chill, and have a great time, it has been a long time since we had this chance so we are going to calm down, but yeah if Akatsuki tries something we'll use Shikamaru's plan…If not were partying all night!" Naruto grinned mischievously. Everyone nodded.

"Does anyone know were the fuck Sasuke is?" the blonde asked.

"He's bringing your-"Drinks…" Kiba interjected, before Sai screwed the surprise gifts everyone bought.

"Drinks?" Naruto repeated lifting one of his eyebrows.

"Y-Yeah, Sharingan is lacking tequila and vodka and you know, all that stuff…" Kiba gulped.

"I see…" Naruto pouted, _'As if I didn't know you guys are planning something…' _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Everybody understands the plan for tonight right?" Pein asked his malicious companions.

"Yeah...Sasori and I are going inside under cover while some henchmen stay outside and wait until we open the back door, we'll try to kill any Kyuubi on our way…We understand that but what about Kisame, Tobi, Itachi and you?" Zetsu asked curious about it.

"Tobi and I are staying here to watch your backs in the club; Kyuubi isn't the only one who can meddle around security cameras…" Kisame responded.

"Itachi and I have the most important jobs…" Pein smirked, "But you'll know when the time comes…This is it Akatsuki, we'll go to Sharingan and give Naruto his birthday present, a new life in hell…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**6:00 pm**

"Ok Sakura I finished your hair…" Tenten clapped enthusiastically, "You look so cute!"

"Wow! Thanks Tenten-chan, I like it…" Sakura said looking at her reflection in a mirror. Her hair was straightened and she had 3 curls on each side of her head, it was simple yet fitting for Sakura.

"Now I'll help you choose what to wear…" Tenten said. Earlier Tenten and Ino brought 12 outfits, each girl picked their favorite three and out of those 3 they would choose what to wear.

"How about this one…" Sakura said grabbing a long black dress.

"Yeah…that's fine…IF YOU'RE GOING TO A FUNERAL!" Ino beamed, "You're not wearing that…"

"You're not telling me what to wear Ino-PIG", Sakura glared at the blonde, "What do you say Hinata…Isn't it cute?", the pink-haired said putting the dress in front of her.

"I…I think black is not your color Sakura-chan…" Hinata stammered.

"This one's WAAY better…" Tenten smiled, she grabbed a shiny strapless red dress, "Try this Sakura!"

"I don't know about that one…" Sakura said crossing her arms, "Don't you think is too formal?"

"Of course not! It's short, it's the perfect outfit for a club…Not like that black abomination you tried to wear…" Ino spoke, she was combing Hinata's long hair.

Sakura glared, but sighed, "OK I'll try this one…"

"Sasuke-kun won't stop staring at you with that dress I guarantee it…" Tenten smiled.

Sakura grinned a fake smile, she didn't want to see Sasuke, it's been two days after Sasuke's weird exaltation, and they haven't seen each other since, Sakura went into the big closet to change.

'_I'll see him tonight that's for sure…What should I say to him…' _Sakura thought as she pulled her dress up, _'Will he say something to me?'_

"Now…Hinata let's see… what can I do with your hair…" Ino spoke, she placed her index finger in her bottom lip to think.

"I-I don't want anything Ino-chan…" Hinata said, "Just leave it as it is…"

"What are you thinking Hinata!? This is a great event…Besides don't you want to impress Naruto?" Tenten smirked lifting her eyebrows several times.

Hinata blushed, "I-I…"

"Hey guys don't make Hinata nervous…" Sakura said, "What do you think?", the pink-haired said turning around for the girls to appreciate the dress.

"You look awesome!" Tenten yelled, "I knew that was the one…"

"Yeah it looks good…" Ino spoke with a tint of jealousy.

"S-Sakura-chan that dress really fits you…" Hinata smiled.

"You look HOT…" Tenten assured giving her Sakura two thumbs up.

Sakura put on her red shoes, and looked at the mirror, _'I guess it looks ok…' _

"Let me put on make up on you…" Tenten said.

"Aren't you going to tidy up Tenten-chan?" Sakura asked, looking at her still on pajamas friend.

"I just need to put on my dress.." Tenten said, "I don't wear makeup, just mascara…And I did my hair a long time ago…", the brunette had a cute messy bun, "You Sakura-chan, don't need much makeup either…"

Tenten applied some mascara en Sakura's eyelashes, a little bit of eyeliner and some pink gloss for her lips and Sakura was ready.

"I'm such an artist…" Tenten smiled, "You look beautiful…"

"Thank you Tenten…" Sakura grinned, looking at her reflection; she had a problem with mirrors, "What are you wearing?"

"This…" Tenten said lifting a pink shirt and a white skirt, "I'm not in the mood for a dress…"

"There Hinata, you're right you look cute with your hair straightened…" Ino smiled, "We have to hurry Hinata! It's already 7pm and Sasuke-kun is gonna leave us here!"

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura repeated, "He is going to take us to Sharingan?"

"It's either with him in his ass-kicking new car or running along with Lee…" Tenten responded.

Sakura gulped, "Th-Then its okey…" _'Crap…Running with Lee sounds great at this time…'_

"W-What should I wear?" Hinata asked, looking at the clothes she had chosen earlier.

"Naruto would be happy if you went naked for him..." Ino smirked, Hinata's face went boiling red.

"W-Wh-What are you saying Ino-chan?!" Hinata stammered, she poked her index fingers.

"Wear this dress Hinata…" Sakura said, lifting a strapless cocktail dress in a tone between white and lavender, with a pink ribbon on the waist, "It will look good on you…", the pink-haired smiled.

"O-Okey…I'll try it…" After some time of waiting Hinata got out of the dressing room and looked at herself in the mirror with the dress on.

"Ohmygod…Hinata you look beautiful…" Tenten gawked.

"A-Arigato Tenten-chan…" Hinata's cheek turned a light shade of pink.

"This is my creation!" Sakura smirked, "I'm awesome…" The girls giggled. Hinata's makeup was simple too, a little mascara and gloss.

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were ready to go and were just waiting for Ino to change into her light blue strapless dress, similar to Hinata's, she was just finishing putting her shoes on, when a knock was heard on the door, "I'm leaving, are you girls ready?" a deep masculine voice asked from outside the room.

"Yes Sasuke-kun…We're going out in 5 minutes…" Tenten replied.

"Hn. I'll wait in my car…" Sasuke spoke, "Don't make me wait too long or I'm leaving you…" the raven-haired spoke to the door, he then began walking away, heading for his new Mustang Shelby.

"Come on you guys! It's late! Let's go…" Tenten spoke desperately, "Hai Hai…" Ino replied, the blonde opened the door and got out the room, the other three girls followed, Hinata was the last one to get out, and she closed the door behind her forgetting completely about locking it.

The four females reached the garage door where Sasuke was waiting, the raven-haired narrowed his eyes, "Finally…I was about to…" Sasuke gulped when he saw Sakura, "Leave…"

"W-We're sorry Sasuke-kun…Th-Thanks for waiting…" Hinata stammered, she was actually scared of Sasuke.

"Yeah its all Ino's fault…" Tenten pointed, "Anyways…what about Naruto's presents?"

"They're already in the trunk…Let's leave now…" Sasuke responded, opening the driver's door of his Mustang, you could smell the fresh new leather in all seats.

Hinata opened the passenger door behind Sasuke's seat, Ino and Tenten literally pushed Sakura to sit on the seat next to Sasuke. "Tenten-chan I beg you please let me sit behind…" Sakura whispered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? This is your chance to seduce him Sakura-chan…" Tenten muttered, "Now get in the car…" The brunette narrowed her eyes.

The pink-haired gulped, "O-Okey…", she opened the door and avoided Sasuke's gaze, she crossed her arms and looked outside her window, Sasuke stared at her, emotionless.

"Sasuke…Can you please take us TODAY to Sharingan?" Tenten spoke, feeling the awkwardness between the pair.

Sasuke grumped and turned on his car, he blasted some music, but being the 'gentleman' he was, he remembered he was inside his car with 4 women so he turned down the volume. There was a long silence between all of them, until Tenten decided to break it.

"What about Lee?" the brunette asked. "He left about half an hour ago…he should be there by now…" Sasuke answered his face as emotionless as ever.

"So Sasuke-kun how do we look?" Ino winked seductively.

"You look…", Sasuke's eyes caught Sakura's gaze, she turned around rapidly, "Good…"

Ino squeaked, "Sai is gonna be happy…", the blonde smiled.

**8:45pm. **After hearing Ino's squeals all the way, they arrived to Sharingan, Sasuke parked near the back door to unload Naruto's gifts secretly. Sasuke, Chouji, Lee and the girls, were placing the presents on top of a table they prepared under the main stage of Sharingan, the platform was movable so later, the table with the gifts will lift up to the stage for Naruto to see it. The other Kyuubi members distracted Naruto to keep everything a surprise.

People kept arriving to Sharingan, the music blasted and the dancefloor was full. Naruto was about to leave the 'Employees Only' room, before he heard a soft voice calling him, "N-Naruto-kun Happy Birthday…" Hinata smiled.

Naruto turned around; his eyes opened slightly, _'Wow…she looks hot…', _"Thanks Hinata! Why don't you give the birthday guy a hug?" The blond grinned his goofy grin. Hinata blushed, but used all her courage to hug Naruto. He pressed his lips together when he felt Hinata's chest pressing with his. "It's been two days since I last saw you right?" Naruto spoke to her ear, Hinata nodded, "Hina-chan I need to go now…I'll talk to you later ok?" the blond smiled.

"I-I understand Naruto-kun…" Hinata said smiling her own smile.

"See ya! And have fun…" he said opening the door and getting in the club.

Hinata followed the way Naruto went out a few moments ago, she entered Sharingan's dancefloor, it was an enormous vintage lighted floor, surrounding it were many tables, and in a second level was the VIP section were all Kyuubi members where.

"HINATA!" Sakura screamed, "Over here! Come with us!" the pink haired waved.

Hinata smiled, and climbed the stairs up to the VIP section, the security henchmen let her in, and she sat in a couch next to Sakura, "Isn't this awesome?!" Sakura said, leaning close to her, the music was loud. "Hai!" Hinata replied.

"WHAT?" Sakura beamed, "THIS IS AWESOME…" Hinata screamed. Sakura grinned.

Lee jumped on top of the stage and asked for a microphone, "All right everyone! Pay attention to me!", he spoke, the music was turned down and everyone turned to see, "Today is a very special day, we're celebrating the creator of this magnificent club and society…Its Uzumaki Naruto's 24th birthday!" Lee spoke and winked, his teeth flashed with the lights. Everyone in the crowd cheered Naruto and Lee.

"Showoffs…" Neji spoke, sitting next to Tenten.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"I'm going to the bathroom Hinata want to go?" Sakura said to her best friend.

"N-No Sakura-chan…I'll wait for y-you here…" Hinata responded. Sakura nodded, "Okey…"

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired, _'It would be too obvious if I followed her now…'_

Naruto grabbed the microphone out from Lee's hand, "Everyone LET'S PARTY!" And the music was turned up again, while Naruto ordered some booze for everyone. He sat in a table surrounded with young women.

Sakura walked to the ladies room near the dancefloor but since it was too crowded, she decided to step out, _'I'll go too the ones inside the 'employees only' area…Those should be more private…_', she thought while she entered the said door.

Sasuke lifted from his seat, everyone turned to look at him, "What's it to you guys…" he said narrowing his eyes, everyone turned away, and Sasuke left and entered the corridor Sakura used.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sasori you better don't fuck this up…" Zetsu spoke, "You know the plan…"

"Don't talk to me as if I'm your damned henchman, you have no idea of how much I'd love to kill you…" Sasori responded.

"Too bad, we're partners…" Zetsu smirked, "Now let's get in…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The pink-haired girl looked at her reflection in the mirror_, 'I can't stop thinking of him…he's…he's so disguting…', _she closed her eyes and frowned, Sakura heard the door open and close, she opened her eyes slowly and bit her bottom lip, "S-Sasuke-kun…p-please don't get near me…"

"I need to tell you something…" Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"I don't want to talk with you! You…Just who do you think you are?!" Sakura spat out, tears were forming in her eyes.

Sasuke walked slowly near her, he placed his hand on her cheek, he felt how she tensed up, "I'm not gonna hurt you…I want to apologize for what I did…Tell me Sakura…do you hate me?" Sasuke asked lifting her head to look at her eyes.

Sakura's eyes let some tears glide down, "I-I don't believe you…I just…don't want to see you!", she pushed him away, "Please leave me…"

"After what I did I know its difficult to believe what I'm saying…But something about you makes me want to try harder and change the way I am…", he paused, "I don't want to mess up Naruto's party, I'm going back to the mansion…I won't bother you tonight with my presence…" Sasuke said turning around to leave the bathroom.

Sakura placed her hand in the warm spot Sasuke left on her cheek, "Sasuke-kun…this is Naruto's party, you don't have to leave…"

"You want me to leave you…Then I will…" The raven-haired male replied as he left her alone with her thoughts. Sakura got out of the bathroom and walked in the long corridor, she walked for a while until she realized she was lost, the pink-haired stopped and decided to open every door to find her way out. _'This night can't be better…'_ Sakura thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The birthday guy seemed to be really enjoying his party, he was about to finish his seventh beer. Naruto was consciously drunk, his mind was working, but his body wasn't listening to him. Hinata was watching him worried.

"Tenten-chan don't you think Naruto-kun has had too much alcohol?" Hinata asked the brunette.

"Don't worry Hina, he's used to it…Besides this is his party, he can get wasted if he wants to…" Tenten answered and turned back to her talk with Neji, Hinata frowned and turned back to Naruto.

"Hey hottie…" Naruto spoke to a girl beside him, he surrounded her waist with his arm, "Ya know it's ma birthday right?".

The girl smirked, "Of course Naruto-sama…"

"Whaa don't ya give me my present?" Naruto whispered to her ear, the girl bit her lip and pulled him to press his lips against hers wildly, they lay on the big couch, and the girl was on top of Naruto kissing his neck and face.

All the Kyuuby's eyes turned to Hinata, her expression was unreadable, she turned away from the pair instantly, her face looked depressed and disappointed, but most of it depressed. She lowered her head, a tear hit the glass she was holding.

A few moments later Sasuke arrived to the VIPS section, "Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"I think he's busy right now…" Shikamaru pointed at the blond.

The raven-haired turned to look at the blond, "Drunk isn't he?" Sasuke spoke, his eyes showed surprise, he looked at Hinata's direction, he could see the shiny tears falling from her eyes, _'Usuratonkachi…'_, he walked near to Hinata and kneeled next to the couch Hinata was sitting, "Hinata…I'm really tired, I'm going back to the mansion…do you want me to take you home?", the raven-haired offered her. Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy who would do something for someone without a cost, but that was also something he wanted to change, besides he thought Hinata was a vulnerable girl, he decided that from now on, he would be his new older brother, and he would be way better than Itachi was with him.

Hinata was surprised, but nodded, she used her hand to wipe some tears off, "P-Please Sasuke-kun take me home…"

"Hn. Let's go…" he replied.

"What? You guys are leaving already?" Kiba asked, "Won't you even wait for Naruto to see the surprise we prepared?"

"I think he's too wasted to even remember…" Sasuke responded, "We're leaving…"

Hinata stood up, and bowed to everyone, "Have fun everyone…", she spoke. Everyone smiled sympathetically.

"I feel like I wanna kill Naruto right now…" Neji said, looking at the blond, who was now laughing together with the vulgar woman.

"Neji…don't say that, you know how Naruto is…Hinata should've been expecting this…" Tenten replied placing her hand on top of his shoulder.

"Still, I feel so bad for her…" Neji spoke, "I guess leaving her alone for a while it's the best I can do for now…"

Tenten smiled and nodded, "She'll be happy again in no time…"

"Tenten-chan I hate to interrupt but don't you think Sakura has taken too long?" Ino asked interrupting her make out session with Sai.

"Its almost time for us to reveal Naruto's surprise, I'll go and make the last arrangements to the stage then I'll go look for her…" Kiba replied, "I'll be back soon…", he said as he stood up and walked heading to the employees corridor door.

"Oi guys let's make a toast!" Chouji suggested as he lifted his vodka, "For Naruto, and for Kyuubi!", everyone laughed but clashed their cups together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How's everything going?" Pein talked to Zetsu from his phone.

"Just as planned we're in the back of Sharingan…" Zetsu murmured, "There's not much security…Seems like they lowered their guard…"

Pein smirked, "Great…Now you have to go to the main vault, Kisame has taken a look at it, it seems like they store boxes and everything needed for the club in there, it's a big storage room, we're after the money inside that storage…"

"I see…Then this job will be a piece of cake…" Zetsu replied, "Call ya later…", and he clicked his phone off. Zetsu and Sasori were hiding in a dark corridor, they heard some steps and got inside one of the rooms in the corridor. "Kisame…who is it?" Sasori asked through his ear microphone.

"Lucky for you guys it's a Kyuubi tail…K-nine to be exact…" Kisame responded, by his voice you could tell he was smirking, "If you want this mission to succeed you'll need to separate…"

"Then I'll go for the money…" Sasori said, "You can take care of him…"

"And who said you're the one in charge…" Zetsu countered, "But this time I'll agree, I haven't had any fun these days…"

Kiba steps stopped in front of the door he was looking for, the one heading to the movable platform below the stage, Zetsu and Sasori where inside that same room. Both Akatsuki's smirked, Zetsu hid under the table, and Sasori took some steps back so he will be hidden by the open door. Kiba opened the door and turned on the light, he entered the room, "Good luck kid…" Sasori spoke as he smirked.

"Sasori…" _'Akatsuki is here!?' _Kiba thought surprised, "I need to warn everyone…"

"I don't think you'll live to do so…" A voice behind Kiba spoke, the brunette Kyuubi could hear the hammer of Zetsu's gun being pulled, "Sasori…go for the money now…"

Sasori nodded and ran out of the room, "You're a dead man…" Kiba spoke, he swiftly turned around knocked the gun out of Zetsu's hand. "Let's make this a fair match…" Kiba said, he lifted his fist and connected it to Zetsu's nose, Zetsu took some steps back and spat some blood in one of Naruto's presents, he smirked, then he ran towards Kiba and hit him in his gut, Kiba flinched but managed to use his head to hit Zetsu's nose, Kiba ended feeling a bit dizzy, and Zetsu fell to the floor, both turned to look at the gun some steps near them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke and Hinata walked silently heading to Sasuke's car, when they reached it Sasuke opened the door for her, "A-Arigato Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said softly. She got into the car and Sasuke closed the door, heading for the driver's one.

The raven-haired turned on his car, he could hear Hinata's quiet sobs, he sighed, "I don't know what to say in this situations but…I know Naruto and I'm sure he didn't wanted to hurt you…"

Hinata bit her bottom lip, trying to retain her sobs, "S-Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I'm being a nuisance…It's just that I feel so sad…so deceived…", she couldn't contain her tears any longer.

Sasuke stopped in a red light, he turned to look at her, "Don't cry…", the raven-haired couldn't find anything else to say, "Girls like you and…Sakura, shouldn't cry…", he grabbed her hand caringly.

Hinata gasped in surprise, she gulped, "S-Sasuke-kun why are y-you being s-so kind?"

The raven-haired let her hand go to continue driving, "I'm sick of my habits and everything I've been until now…I want to change that…And I want to learn how to help others…"

Hinata listened to him, she was surprised that Sasuke was opening like that to her, "I-I think you're doing well Sasuke-kun…You made me feel a little better…" she smiled her kind smile.

Sasuke blushed a light shade of pink and pouted, "You-You don't have to smile at me like that…"

Hinata giggled, "Sasuke-kun…", she paused, "Can we be friends?"

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye, and smiled, "Sure…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_Great…Why the hell does this place has to be so big?!', _Sakura thought, she was walking between piles and piles of boxes containing alcoholic beverages, _'I can't find the door out of this place…'_

The pink-haired finally found the door behind two of the biggest piles of boxes, she was walking heading to it, until she saw a silhouette behind the glass of the door, she didn't recognized the figure so she hid behind a pile, _'Who is that?', _she thought.

"This is the place…" Sasori spoke, the red-headed male opened the door and looked around the massive corridors full of boxes and equipment for the club.

Sakura's eyes shot open, _'That voice…', _she gulped, _'Akatsuki?'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bass created by the loud-speakers and amplifiers in Sharingan, made it impossible for anyone to hear Kiba and Zetsu's ruckus.

While the Akatsuki was on the floor, Kiba ran to get the shotgun Zetsu dropped, the wounded Akatsuki grabbed a large bar of metal near him and swung it to Kiba's feet, the brunette fell and flinched, one of his ankles was broken.

"Damn it, bastard…", Kiba growled, "I won't let you beat me…"

"You're not capable of even standing up…" Zetsu replied, he grabbed the metal bar and connected it to Kiba's face, the brunette spat blood, and his eye oozed blood, "You're finished Kyuubi…"

'_I guess this is the end for me…' _Kiba thought, he looked up from where he was laying and stretched to grab the gun, he pointed it towards Zetsu aiming to his head, Kiba wasn't able to aim properly, his life energy was fading slowly, his eyelids were closing trying to hide his black eyes, the brunette smirked, "Kyuubi will kill all of you Akatsukis", he used his last strength and pulled the trigger of the gun, Zetsu moved and the bullet hit his right knee, Kiba's hand let go of the gun, and his arm fell limp to the floor, his heartbeat stopped slowly, _'I'm sorry I couldn't do anything Naruto…', _and his eyes closed.

Zetsu sat down and applied pressure to his wounded knee, _'Damn it…The bullet reached my bone…' _, his leg was bleeding unstoppably so he crawled to reach Naruto's gift table, he pulled the tablecloth, making all the presents fall, you could hear all of the stuff inside the wrappings breaking and falling to pieces. He tore a piece from the tablecloth and used it to bandage his knee, Zetsu managed to stand up completely careless of the pain, _'I'll leave Naruto my present…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"T-Thanks for bringing me b-back home Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said as Sasuke opened the door if his car for her.

"Are you feeling better?", Sasuke replied closing the door and clicking the car's alarm on.

Hinata gazed down at the floor and back up to Sasuke, with a smile clearly fake, "No, not really…I think I'm going to go bed, thanks again Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn. Let me walk you to your room then…", Sasuke offered, "Then I'm going to sleep too…"

"Hai." Hinata replied. They entered the dark mansion, the only lights on were the ones outside the HQ and the ones around the interior garden. The pair walked heading to Hinata's room.

"S-Sasuke-kun…if I may ask…why did you d-decided t-to leave Sharingan?"

Sasuke stopped walking, Hinata gasped, "I-I am sorry I shouldn't have-"I left because I think someone doesn't want me there…", the male interjected.

"B-But it's N-Naruto-kun's party, and y-you are one of Kyuubi's main heads, I-I don't see any reason for you t-to leave…" Hinata noted.

'_So Sakura hasn't told anyone about what happened…', _"I think you'll know later why…" Sasuke said, "This is it right?"

"Hai. This is mine and Sakura-chan's room…" Hinata replied, stopping in front of the doors, "S-Sasuke-kun if you need s-someone t-to talk to, I can help you okey?" the pale-eyed girl smiled.

"Don't worry I'm fine…Good night…" Sasuke spoke and walked away from the small girl.

Hinata waited for Sasuke to disappear from her sight, she smiled, _'I don't see why everyone thinks Sasuke-kun is mean…', _Hinata thought while opening the door of her room, _'I think I'll go to eat something in the kitchen first…'_

Sasuke walked slowly to his room, his mind was being invaded by thoughts of a certain pink-haired, but also by a red-headed female, _'Why am I so confused?', _he opened the door of his bedroom slowly and closed it after entering his favorite place of the mansion, something snapped his eyes open, _'I'm completely sure I locked my door before leaving…'_

"Long time no see, Sasuke…"

Sasuke's body instantly tensed up, he would recognize that voice anywhere, the raven-haired clenched his fists, his knuckles turned ghost white, "Uchiha Itachi…", Sasuke uttered.

Hinata entered the kitchen and grabbed some cookies from the cupboard, she was too busy thinking about what she saw earlier in the club to notice another presence behind her, she was about to turn around before she felt something cold being placed on her neck, and a tight grip on her hands that were pinned behind her back, "I didn't think I'd see you here…"

Hinata gasped, "P-Pein…What are you d-doing here?!"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

* * *

**OMG! YOU HAVE TO STAY TUNED :p**

**What will happen in Sharingan? What are Itachi and Pein planning?! Answers on the next chapter (:**

**Please review, reviews encourage me to keep writing, the more reviews, the more I'll write, and if you have any idea for this story I'll take it into consideration, thanks for reading!**


	6. Party Pooper

WOW IM REALLY SORRY EVERYONE, ITS JUST THAT HIGH SCHOOL HAS TURNED A LIVING HOMEWORK HELL TO ME. SO I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO KEEP WRITING, I PROMISE ILLTRY HARDER. BESIDES I DIDN'T KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY SINCE IM NOT RECEIVING ENOUGH REVIEWS OR ALERTS, BUT SOME FRIENDS LITERALLY BEGGED ME TO CONTINUE, SO I WILL. THANKS FOR WAITING FOR ME AND I HOPE YOU LIKE HOW THIS STORY IS GOING. I PLAN TO MAKE THIS STORY VEEERY LONG SO I HOPE YOU ALL CAN KEEP UP WITH WHAT HAPPENS AND DONT GET BORED!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Long time no see, Sasuke…"_

_Sasuke's body instantly tensed up, he would recognize that voice anywhere, the raven-haired clenched his fists, his knuckles turned ghost white, "Uchiha Itachi…", Sasuke uttered._

_Hinata entered the kitchen and grabbed some cookies from the cupboard, she was too busy thinking about what she saw earlier in the club to notice another presence behind her, she was about to turn around before she felt something cold being placed on her neck, and a tight grip on her hands that were pinned behind her back, "I didn't think I'd see you here…"_

_Hinata gasped, "P-Pein…What are you d-doing here?!"_

"_Aren't you happy to see me?"_

**_CHAPTER 6_**

It was 3:00am and Naruto's party looked far away from ending, almost everyone was drunk or about to pass out from alcohol. The Kyuubi's in the VIP section talked and decided it was time for Naruto to see what they prepared for him. Lee stood up in the main stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Naruto!" Lee talked into the microphone. Naruto was still making out wildly with almost every drunken girl near him, when he heard his name he looked at Lee spectant. "It's time for us to show you our surprise birthday presents!" Lee beamed enthusiastically, "Pull them up!"

'_That has to be Sasori…' _Sakura thought as she hid behind a tall pile of wood boxes, _'I have to get out of here and warn the others…'_

"Come in now…" Sasori talked on the phone, moments later 10 henchmen entered the room and began searching for something. The pink-haired hid in between a small shadowed gap between two piles.

"Here it is!" One of the henchmen called the attention of the others, "The strong box…"

"Great…Now take that to the truck and leave…" Sasori commanded, as the 10 henchmen lifted the strong box from the floor.

"_I take it you know you're not alone in there right Sasori?"_Kisame talked on Sasori's ear. "I'll take care of the pest in here" Sasori replied narrowing his eyes and looking around.

Sakura gasped, _'Oh my god…Stay calm, stay calm and think…', _the pink-headed looked around desperately for an exit door or at least for something to use as a weapon. Tenten and Ino trained Sakura and Hinata in those two days before the party, and they actually learned pretty well how to defend their selves, so she had to use what she learned right now.

Sakura grinned when she saw a broken piece of a bottle that may have fallen from a box near her; she crawled silently to reach it and hid.

Sasori walked around the corridors, he pulled the hammer of his handgun, and concentrated to hear the least of sounds, he walked in the corridor where Sakura was hiding, he could feel her presence there and pointed the gun in front of him. Sakura gulped but remained calm and took a few steps back, she accidentally knocked a few boxes of place, _'Shit', _the pink-haired run away with the broken bottle in her hand.

Sasori fired the gun and missed Sakura but he shot the alcohol in the boxes and a fire began spreading around the storage.

"P-Pein…let me go!" Hinata battled the Akatsuki, but her neck was threatened by a large knife.

"If you don't want me to cut your throat you have to listen to me…" the orange headed whispered in her ear, she shivered feeling his disgusting breath so close to her, "I didn't expect to find you here, I was just going to wait for Naruto in his room and kill him…But I got hungry and came here, how ironic faith can be right?" he smirked. He pulled Hinata near a large table in the kitchen and made her lay on it. Hinata's eyes widened and she kicked wildly trying to get him away from her.

"Don't touch me! Let go of me!" Hinata screamed desperately, _'Sasuke-kun please help me…'_ she cried on her head.

Pein stopped her kicking legs by placing his body in between them, he pinned her arms on top of her head with one of his arms, "Now I'm doing something I've wanted to do since I first saw you…"

"I will kill you right now…just like you did with my family!" Sasuke spoke menacingly; his eyes were filled with rage, fury and wish for revenge.

Itachi smirked, "You're forgetting it was my family too…", the older Uchiha chuckled.

"Don't you dare to repeat that bullshit!" Sasuke shouted, "You are not my brother, you are just another motherfucker that's going to die by my hands…"

Itachi pulled out his handgun from his holster, "Let's see what you got little brother…", he smirked as he pulled the hammer.

Sasuke stood still praying that his reflexes worked as perfectly as always, but his opponent changed everything, an extreme quantity of adrenaline made it impossible for Sasuke to dodge the bullet Itachi fired, his right shoulder was bleeding, he grasped the wound with his left hand. But ran against Itachi, he successfully evaded two bullets and kicked the gun out of his elder brother's hand. Sasuke grabbed his jackknife from his pocket with his healthy arm and sliced Itachi's left arm and cheek, Itachi groaned and took a few steps back, Sasuke kneed him in his gut causing him to bend down, Itachi took this chance and grabbed his gun, and he swiftly pulled the trigger and shoots the bullet at Sasuke's left ankle. Sasuke fell limp to the floor; his ankle was hurt painfully.

Itachi walked near Sasuke and kicked his head, leaving a purple bruise on his cheekbone, _'Damn it! Why can't I kill him?! I've been waiting for this day since long ago…' _Sasuke thought while bearing the pain in his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, help me please! Stop please!", Hinata's screams were heard in all the house.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, " Hinata! Damn you Itachi…I you hurt my friends I swear I will kill you slowly and painfully…" Sasuke menaced while he grasped his wounded shoulder.

"I don't think so Sasuke…" Itachi replied, "Look at you, someone as pitiful as you can't kill me…" Itachi kneeled on the floor and grabbed Sasuke's head by his hair, "We both know we're you come from Sasuke…You're just a pathetic drug addict, you won't kill me…" and slammed the youngest Uchiha's head to the ground.

Sasuke laid on the floor immobile, "I'm going to kill you, don't doubt that…"

"You don't even deserve to be killed by me…" Itachi smirked, "You're time will come soon…", the elder said as he left Sasuke alone in the floor with a puddle of blood.

"Let me go now!" Hinata screamed as Pein kissed her neck and with his free hand cupped her breasts, he continued kissing and sucking her skin, his free hand roamed her body while the other one pinned her hands immobile, he took advantage and slid his hand in Hinata's groin, Hinata screamed for help as she felt how Pein was starting to massage her womanhood wildly, hurting her in the process. Pein licked Hinata's lips and smashed his into hers, his tongue traveled her mouth, Hinata took this chance and bit Pein's bottom lip strongly, making a big gash on his lip.

"You fucking slut!" Pein shouted, he punched Hinata in her head, making the left part of her forehead bleed and kept punching her until she passed out. Itachi appeared in the door frame and leaned on the wall.

"About time…" Pein muttered as he whipped the blood off his lip and knuckles, "Let's leave now, I'll kill Naruto some other time…"

"I gave my brother a lesson, I'll kill him next time I see him…" Itachi smirked, "So, will you take that girl or what?"

"Nah…I'll leave her for now…I'm not in the mood for her type…" Pein responded, "Next time she will be mine…"

Itachi smiled and shook his head, as he walked out of the room heading to the mansion's garage, in the long corridor he took his time to break every single basin, mirror or decoration that reached his sight. Pein followed him closely, both Akatsuki's reached the garage where all of the Kyuubi's cars were stored they turned the lights on and grabbed the keys hanging next to the door labeled 'Camaroz28' and headed to the said car, Pein got the driver's seat and Itachi got in after him. The orange-headed turned the engine on and didn't open the garage door, he just drove the car on reverse and smashed the door with him, he tried to crash almost every car he saw near him and finally destroyed the metallic fence surrounding the Kyuubi HQ.

"This will be all for now…" Pein smirked. _"Pein, we counted the money the henchmen brought here and its more than 10 millions…"_ Kisame spoke in the Akatsuki's ears. Itachi and Pein chuckled, "We'll take some vacations then…I don't think they have the strength to actually get revenge…"

Everyone's clapping and cheering suddenly stopped, and resumed momentarily in screams and a massive stampede heading out of the Sharingan when the platform with the table full of presents the Kyuubi's prepared some time before with Naruto's presents, was instead lifting the lifeless body of Inuzuka Kiba. All of the Kyuubi members were shocked, Naruto stood stoic, Lee who was the closest to the body ran close to Kiba.

"Kiba! Wake up dude…What the hell happened?!", the black-haired screamed while he moved the body, receiving no response he checked Kiba's neck, he closed his eyes sadly accepting another companion was lost.

The music was long since gone and some fire alarms were sounding, the Kyuubi's ran to the main stage, "Is Kiba ok?!" Ino asked.

"He's dead…" Lee dropped the bomb.

"No! It can't be!" Tenten sobbed, "Naruto! What should we do?!"

"I-I…", Naruto stammered, he was so surprised, he was so full of guilt, he was warned that it was a bad idea to do such a party when Akatsuki was looking forward for when Kyuubi lowered their guard, he felt as a complete asshole because he served them the opportunity in a silver tray, his head was pounding due to the large quantity of alcohol he drank before but wasn't going to let that stupid fact slow him down, "Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru take Kiba's body and the girls outside the building and search for any Akatsuki, and please be careful…" the blond leader said, while he looked around the already empty club, "Sasuke, Sai, Gaara and I will look for any Akatsuki's inside…"

"Sasuke left with Hinata a while ago…" Neji spoke angrily, "You didn't even notice!?". Tenten noticed the tone of Neji's voice and grabbed his hand, "This is not time for that Neji…" she whispered on his ear. The Hyuuga closed his eyes and calmed down as he repeated himself, "My cousin and Sasuke left a while ago…"

"I see…Well then let's get moving it smells like there's a fire…" Naruto spoke, "I'll call Sasuke to see if he's okay…"

"I'll go check the security cameras to find out who did this…" Gaara spoke barely above a whisper and left.

"Oh my god! Sakura! She never returned from the bathroom!" Ino exclaimed, "Guys please you have to look for her!"

"Don't worry, we will Ino…" Sai replied, "You guys go to somewhere safe…", he said as he looked at Neji and Lee, the guys nodded, Chouji and Shikamaru carried Kiba's body, while Neji and Lee helped the girls out.

"Did Sasuke answer?" Sai asked Naruto, "No…Let's hope he's just asleep…Now let's look for the ones who did this!" the blond exclaimed furiously and ran heading to the employees only area, Sai nodded and ran behind him.

Sakura coughed as she placed her hand in her mouth, the smoke was increasing more and more by each second, making it impossible to see farther than 2 steps. She clenched the broken bottle in her hand and walked slowly trying to find the door, she hoped Sasori was burning or about to be burned by the fire. But that would be a stupid way to die for such an expert assassin as Sasori, nevertheless the smoke was making it impossible for him to see too, that and the fact that he lost the gun he was holding, his only weapon was a knife he stored in his shoe.

Sakura walked in the corridors that were far from the fire, and when she was about to turn around to another corridor Sasori grabbed her from behind and pressed the knife on her neck, "You actually think you are going to escape from me?" he spoke.

"No… I don't think so…I know it…" Sakura said as she nailed the bottle she was holding into Sasori's left eye. He instinctively pulled the knife trying to cut Sakura's throat but she moved and was only wounded with a deep gash on her neckline, despite the pain and the blood that was moistening her dress, she ran heading to the smoke and hid behind one of the piles that was not touched by the fire, Sasori ran behind her and walked slowly when the smoke got darker, "If you come out I promise I will kill you fast and you won't feel any pain…", the red-headed said devilishly, his eye was completely useless, the left side of his face was dripping blood, Sakura heard his steps and voice approaching, when she was sure he was behind her, she turned around, "You stole my line!" she shouted, and pushed with all her strength the tall pile of wooden boxes, when pile started shaking she ran away and saw how the heavy boxes landed on Sasori and how the fire reached the spilled alcohol, Sasori's agony screams sounded around the room, she flinched and turned around from the sight, then the pink-headed in between coughs and moans of pain she continued looking for a way out of that hell.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naruto screamed running through the hallway, he opened every door in his way but could not find neither Sakura nor an Akatsuki.

"Naruto! The smoke is coming from the storage room!" Sai echoed through the hallway, he opened the door and smoke was gushing out of the room. He heard someone's coughs inside and pulled out his beretta, "Sakura! Is that you? Sakura?!"

'_That's Sai's voice…'__, _"Sai! I'm here!", she coughed, "We have to get outta here!"

Sai ran inside the room to find her, when he did he gave her a tissue for her to breathe more easily, and then carried her out of the room, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you…" she smiled, "Sakura-chan! I'm glad your fine!" Naruto beamed surprising her with a hug, "Naruto…I'm sorry I couldn't stop Akatsuki from taking the strongbox…"

"Sakura-chan, that's not important…the only thing that matters is that you tell me who did this…" Naruto begged, "Kiba is dead, because of the person or people involved…"

Sakura's eyes snapped open, "Kiba died?! Th-That's horrible…", she said as tears formed in her eyes, "I-I only saw S-Sasori, and I knocked a whole pile of boxes on top o-of him…" she stammered.

Naruto's anger lowered a bit and tried to calm down, he hugged Sakura, "It's okay Sakura-chan, that was a good job, he deserved more than that…"

"Naruto, Gaara just called me, he said that it was in fact Sasori and Zetsu the ones that got inside Sharingan…Gaara's already outside with the others…" Sai informed, "Let's get out of here now too…" Naruto and Sakura nodded.

They went outside the building using the nearest emergency exit they could find and reunited with the other Kyuubi members. "Sakura-chan I'm so happy you're okay!" Tenten screamed happily as she hugged her pink-headed friend, "Sakura you're bleeding!"

"I'm okay Tenten-chan, its not that bad…Just some stitches…" Sakura smiled, looking down on her stained with red chest.

"Naruto we saw Zetsu escaping from the Sharingan, we tried shooting him but his car was armored…", Neji explained, "Everyone better go back to the mansion, Lee and I will stay here and take care of the situation with the firemen and ambulance…"

"We'll take care of the preparations needed for Kiba's funeral too…" Lee added and slightly smiled.

Naruto nodded, "Thanks guys…We'll talk about what to do with Akatsuki later…Right now, the most important thing to do is give Kiba the funeral he deserves and recover from everything…"

"Let's go already! Sakura needs to be stitched!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Let's go home…" Naruto nodded with hint of relief.

The Kyuubi mansion stood still, you could hear the wind clashing with the windows, pushing its way into the house, moving the fine silk greenish ivory curtains, the wind traveled across the house, making it sound as an abandoned place. The expensive bases lay destroyed on the ground, while some paintings were torn apart or ripped off the frames.

The small midnight-haired female's eyes were pressed together, she flinched and opened them slowly, Pein's attack gave her a tremendous headache. She sat down on the table with a stoic expression and arranged her dress back down, she recalled the events that happened before, her eyes filled with tears but her face remained emotionless, _'This can't be happening…'_, Hinata thought as she stood up from where she was seating, she placed her hands over her forehead trying to reduce the pain Pein induced. The female Hyuuga was about to pass out again from the pain, _'Sasuke…Is Sasuke all right?'_, she thought as she walked slowly heading to Sasuke's room, she looked down at the floor and saw a trail of drips of blood.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" Hinata stammered, she stood outside Sasuke's door and tilted her head to see inside. She didn't see anything but a small line-shaped spatter of blood on Sasuke's cushion. Hinata's legs couldn't take it and she fell hardly to the ground.

"H-Hinata!…are you all right?!" Sasuke spoke hoarsely, "A-Are you hurt?!"

Hinata crawled her way inside the room as fast as she could and kneeled besides Sasuke, "S-Sasuke…w-who did this to you? You're bleeding so much…", she said and grabbed a towel near her to stop the bleeding from Sasuke's ankle, the wounded Uchiha flinched and moved slightly, "I-I am sorry Sasuke but I-I have to find a way to stop th-the blood…" Hinata said as she continued applying pressure on the wound, after the bleeding decreased, she tied a strong knot around Sasuke's ankle.

After some minutes of silence Sasuke finally spoke, "It was my brother…"

"Huh?" Hinata took some time to understand what he said, "Y-Your brother d-did this to you?!", she looked around, Sasuke's room was a total mess, there was blood splattered on the walls, and all over Sasuke, "W-Why would he hurt y-y-you like this?" Hinata said as she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"H-Hinata d-don't cry…", Sasuke voiced as he heard her sobbing, "Its really not worth…it…", he managed to say before passing out from the blood loss.

"S-Sasuke! Oh no Sasuke please wake up!" Hinata screamed desperately, she tried lifting him from the ground but she didn't have enough strength to do so, _'Oh no…please…don't let Sasuke die…please…'_

Hinata gathered all her remaining strength and managed to lay Sasuke down on his bed, she panted and ran out the door looking for a telephone. _'I need to call an ambulance…', _the midnight haired girl struggled on her way to the other side of the corridor where the telephone was located, she grabbed the phone and put it on her ear, _'There's no line!' , _A thump was heard behind, she turned around to face the dark corridor, "W-Who's there?" she said, she could see the tall silhouette walking heading her way. The tall figure slowly walked out of the shadows. Hinata's eyes popped open, "W-Who are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God Dammit!", Naruto bellowed when he saw Kyuubi's HQ completely destroyed, the cars crashed, windows broken.

"No…Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan…", Tenten remembered, "P-Please let them be okay…"

The Kyuubi's got inside and saw how their beautiful headquarters were now completely destroyed and devastated.

"SASUKE! HINATA!", Naruto called for his friends, he was the first one to get inside the house, followed by Tenten and Ino who were helping Sakura with her wound. Naruto ran heading to Sasuke's room, he saw a stream of blood making its way out of Sasuke's room, _'Oh no…He can't be dead…' _

He grabbed his gun from his holsters and walked slowly, the blonde leader heard voices inside the room, he peeked his head a little to saw someone getting closer to Hinata and to Sasuke's seemingly sleeping body, he counted on his head before slamming the door open.

"Hold it right there or I'll shoot!" The blonde warned.

"Naruto…Long time no see…", the man said as he turned around.

Naruto sighed, he put his gun down and relaxed his shoulders, he looked around the Uchiha's room noticing all the blood staining the carpet, the walls, almost everywhere in the room.

The midnight haired girl inside the room, didn't dare to look at the blonde, she was more concerned with Sasuke's situation, "P-Please help Sasuke…", she said softly to the man.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here…", the man replied with a grin on his barely visible face.

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad you're here Kakashi-sensei…"

* * *

OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW THAT KAKASHI IS HERE?

STAY TUNED(:

REVIEW YOUR OPINION PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
